Normals, Meet Abnormals
by leighismyname
Summary: The one where I write a ton of Percabeth (and other ships) meets each other, mortals, idiots, other things, animals. One shots with the special exceptions, of course. Many different AUs. OOC in its entirety.
1. Bubble Gum

Chapter 1: The one where she's famous and he works at a convenience store. Mortals.

OoOoOoO

It's 3 am.

So why is she at the store?

To be honest, she doesn't know. Well, okay, she does. It's because she's Annabeth Chase. Uh-huh. She's the Annabeth Chase. All-time world-wide famous model Annabeth Chase.

She goes to the 24 hour CVS a few blocks from her apartment to buy the necessities. It's because she liked to avoid meeting people. More specifically fans. The people who squeal and demand for her to give them a picture and sign their phone cases. Don't get her wrong, Annabeth loves her fans. She wouldn't be who she was without them. But when she's just trying to buy some tampons, she doesn't love them so much anymore.

So when she walks in to find the entire store completely empty, except for Shannon, the regular grave yard shift worker, Annabeth smiles.

Tonight, though, all she wanted to get was some chocolate and a really old cheesy romance movie because her roommate/best-friend/photographer Thalia Grace just got out of a messy relationship and has sworn off men forever and demanded Annabeth to get her some break up supplies. And as the best friend, Annabeth obliged.

She weaves her way through the aisles, trying desperately to find the chocolate and the movie then get out. She had a meeting the next morning, very early, might she add. She didn't want to be late and she already knew that she wasn't going to get the regular eight hours of sleep anyway.

After deciding on four Hershey kiss bars, three dark chocolate for Thalia and one dark chocolate for Annabeth, she nearly made it to the movie section before stopping for a tub of ice cream. Shannon won't judge me, Annabeth shrugged and grabbed the biggest jug of mint chocolate chip ice cream that she could find.

Getting ice cream second was a bad idea. It froze the poor girls fingers off when she was deciding between The Notebook or The Titanic. She ended up getting The Neighbors instead. Who cares about sappy romances when you can have Zac Efron, huh?

Picking up the ice cream from the floor and stacking the chocolates on top of the tub, Annabeth checked the time. 3:30 am. She rolled her eyes. Great, she thought, I'm even more late than usual. See, Annabeth, here, never comes to CVS so late at night. Normally, it's 11:00-1:00.

She cringed and remembered how Shannon said that her shift ended at 2:30 and that this other kid took over by then. Great, probably some squeaky girl who won't stop fucking clapping her hands. Or a guy who winks fourteen times and try's for her number eight. She made her was to the checkout counter and laid the stuff down, not meeting the guys, she could tell it was a guy, eyes. To be honest, she wasn't even looking in his general direction. No, no, she was staring at her wallet, counting her money over and over and over and over-

"Um excuse me?" She heard him talk and she cringed.

"Yes." She said, still not meeting his eyes. Actually she was hiding behind her golden locks.

She heard him shift in his stool, "You know," Oh god, here we go. "It's very rude not to make eye contact when talking to someone."

She rolled her eyes and held back a scoff. So he was annoying, persistent, and cocky. Fantastic. She looked up and stared dead ass into his magnificently sea green eyes, "I apologize for my manners. How much will it turn to be?"

The guy coughed and looked back to the computer, "11.78."

She handed him the money and talked as he bagged her things, "It isn't mine. The break up package. It's for my friend. We're actually mourning, now that I think about it. But it's more of a celebratory funeral. The death of her love life." She said, talking quite fast, "She's sworn off men forever."

He handed Annabeth her stuff and put his hands on the counter, leaning slightly forward over the surface, only a foot away from her. She realized that if she moved only a tiny bit further, she'd kiss him. Of course she'd never do that. Yet, still, she found herself waiting for his response. Saying how ridiculous it is for Thalia to throw off men forever. But what he did say was shocking enough. "You should buy some bubble gum."

She blinked. Once. Twice. "What?"

"You should buy some bubble gum." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. He rolled his eyes when she didn't respond, "We, as a matter of fact, have the widest variety of gum flavors. But just this specific CVS. None of the others. Just us. Seriously, some of the flavors are weird. So you should buy some." He pointed towards the front of the register and Annabeth bent down, crouching and placed her melting ice cream, chocolate, and the Neighbors beside her.

He wasn't kidding. There was almost every flavor imaginable. But she chose the worst looking one. "Lemon." She jumped up from beside the counter, making the poor kid jump and almost topple over in his stool.

He fixed himself and stared at her, "Lemon?"

She nodded, "Lemons are wonderful."

He shook his head and took the pack from her, "Whatever you say, lady."

She smiled as he scanned the gum. She gave him the dollar that it cost and took the gum back, putting it in her other bag, then looking at the guy.

"Do I have to keep this?" She gestured to the receipt.

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

"Cause I'm pretty sure you don't have to do tax for bubble gum, and that's what receipts are for, right? Taxes. So why keep the receipt if I'm not doing taxes for the item bought." She turned her gaze to the floor, sheepishly, "Sorry, I get weird the later I stay up."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "It's alright."

She shifted her weight on her feet, "So you don't mind if I throw this away?" She said, mentioning the receipt.

He smiled, "Not at all."

She crumpled the paper in her hands and waved a goodbye, heading out she realized something, "I never got your name." She yelled back to the guy.

He grinned, "Percy Jackson. Yours?"

She smiled back, knowing that she shouldn't, "Annabeth Chase."

Then she left. Laughing when she saw the look on his face.

She never did regret telling him her name.

OoOoOoO

She came back the next day, too. At 3 am. He was shocked, to say the least. She was super duper famous model hot lady, and she came back, later than normal.

To buy more gum.

"I finished it." He looked at the empty pack of lemon flavored gum sitting on top of the homework he had yet to finish. Then he looked up and grey met green. Yes, cliche, he knows. Whatever, he really likes her eyes.

He furrowed his eyebrows and her eyes sparkled, "You finished the entire packet?"

She rolled her eyes, "My friends and coworkers helped." She kneeled down to look at the gum rack, "They all hated it, by the way. All of them spit it out right after they shoved it in their mouths. It was kinda funny."

He scratched the back of his head with a pen, "So now you're back for more really bad weird flavored gum."

She stood from her position holding another pack of bubble gum, "Yep."

"What flavor?" He pointed to the cardboard rectangle.

Her eyes twinkled with delight and wonder, "Chocolate."

Percy wrinkled his nose and grabbed the pack hesitantly, as if it might explode, "Alright, but I'm warning you." He said. "This stuff sucks."

She laughed and, god, he thought it was beautiful. She paid the dollar, crushed the receipt and threw it away. "What's that?" She had asked.

Percy blinked, "Oh. This is homework."

She picked up the paper to look at it, "What do you major in?"

"Marine Biology."

Annabeth hummed and nodded, "Must be the reason for the cartoon fish in the corner."

He laughed, "Guess so, huh?"

She grabbed the pen that he was using and placed the paper on the counter, she began writing. "Um, what are you doing," Percy asked, genuinely confused. He knew that he could figure out the homework himself, oceanography came to him naturally, he didn't exactly need help.

She smiled and handed him the paper, then walked off, letting her ponytail fly behind her. He didn't look at the paper until he heard the jingle of the doors bell, indicating that she was gone.

It was numbers.

Seven, to be exact.

Her phone number.

Percy Jackson got Annabeth Chases phone number.

He grinned and jumped up from his stool, knocking it back and causing it to hit the copier. He didn't care. He got her phone number, "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes! Luke's gonna be pissed!"

Ah, Luke Castellan. Number one fan of Annabeth Chase. He claims that she told him he loved her, but Percy will never believe a word that comes out of blondies head. He's a known fantasy cheater. How he cheats, Percy doesn't know, he doesn't even like football.

Immediately, he plugged the number in, not daring to text her back yet.

But the prominent grin didn't leave his face until he fell asleep that night.

You'll never guess who he dreamed of.

OoOoOoO

Okay, so giving the cashier her number wasn't the best thing Annabeth could of done. Did she care?

Not a smidge.

Because guess what? He texted her. And she texted back. And then Thalia had to yell at her to actually do something productive instead of text all day, everyday. So, she told him she would see him later that night, and went on a run.

Running always helped clear her mind.

She thought back to earlier that day. Sure, talking to Percy was amazing. Having his notifications light up her phone lit up her face. But having eight thousand, not kidding, emails from some guy named Luke Castellan wasn't what she wanted to spend her time deleting. The iPhone needs a setting where she can delete all her emails at once. Not

Just

One

At

A

Time.

Cause that's awful and cramps Annabeths fingers.

She shook her head and kept running. She took the back way around her apartment complex. Yes, it was shady as hell, but she didn't want to be spotted. Plus, she can handle herself, she assures you. She'll be fine.

Until she wasn't.

It's times like these where you regret being a supermodel.

"Ey, Candy. Looket we got 'er." A deep voice, with awful grammar and pronunciation problems echoed throughout the alleyways.

This is much worse than being spotted, Annabeth thought as she ignored the men and kept running. She tightened her grip on her cell phone. She slowed momentarily to dial 911, not daring to actually press the call button yet. She picked up her pace and started running faster.

Only to find a dead end.

"My, my Curley, isn't this ona nice one, eh?" A second voice, probably Candy, said. They were closer than Annabeth wanted them to be. She ran back to the entrance of the alley way, trying to get the hell out of there. That's when arms gripped her shoulders and took her back, away from the sunlight.

"Wonderful." A deeper voice, neither the other ones, a different one. "Lennie, geh'me the supplies." The voice was right next to her ear now. "The names George, sweet heart, and Ima treat you jus' nicely." His voice was gruff and uninviting.

She wanted, so desperately, to not be in the situation she was in so that she could laugh her heart out because they all shared names with Of Mice and Men characters and it was kinda funny. All the needed now was Slim and the whore-y wife of Curleys.

Though, Annabeth didn't know why she was joking. Maybe it was because no one was touching her. And that she was feet away from freedom, and that she knew no one was watching her. She knew this because, the voices from behind her were in violent harsh whispers, obviously angry with each other.

Annabeth quickly and quietly skirted out of the alley way and booked it when she was on the side walk. She ran all the way to Central Park when she stopped.

Really, she didn't stop, she ran into a wall. And by wall she meant a person. They guy toppled back and Annabeth fell completely to the floor. She quickly stood and brushed herself off then looked up to the man.

She laughed, loudly. It was Percy. Of course it was Percy. "Hi." He said.

She wanted to pinch his cheeks, he was so cute. She didn't. "Hey."

He poked her stomach, "I guess you really fell for me, huh?"

"I did that a long time ago."

His eyes widened, "Wha-"

"I gotta go, Percy. Thalia's gonna be pissed if I don't leave soon. See ya later?"

He nodded and she ran off, a grin plastered to her face.

OoOoOoO

She bought gum everyday for two months before he did anything.

She came in at 3 am, gave him the empty pack to throw away, bought a new one, threw the receipt away, then made an excuse to talk to him for two more house until his shift was over.

Okay, so maybe that was only once, but to his defense, she could've left anytime.

She never missed a day, he was grateful for that. No one else comes to CVS at three in the morning.

The two texted, call, FaceTimed. They were best friends in a matter of no time. But he wanted more and she knew it.

And it ached him.

So he just decided one day, two months after she first met him, to fuck it.

"Butter milk is barely butter, so why should it be a gum flavor?" She asked one day, buying the butter milk flavored bubble gum.

Percy didn't even know they sold that flavor.

He shrugged, "I think that it defies the laws of physics."

She looked at him, contemplating what he said, "Yep, Thalia was right. You're it."

He was taken aback, "'It'? What does that mean? Did I pass the test or something?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you got the 'Best Friend Seal Of Approval'!" She used jazz hands as a special effect, he didn't think it was very special.

"Gee, thanks, I guess." He replied, quite sarcastically.

She leaned forward on the counter, "Calm down, you loser, you'll find out what it means, someday. I'm sure of it."

Percy stepped off his stool, placing his hands on the counter as well, "Really, now? And when might that day be?"

She grinned, "You know, by visiting you every day, I lose a lot of sleep. Did you know that? That you're the reason I don't have a sleeping schedule anymore? I blame you for my new found nocturnal lifestyle."

He chuckled and might've moved in a half and inch closer, now only a hop, skip, and a few packs of gum away from her lovely face. "You're dodging the question, Chase."

"Whoever said I was gonna answer it?"

"When I am gonna find out?"

She shrugged, but other than that, didn't move, "Not too sure, could be today, or yesterday, or in three years. But God knows I'm not gonna let you stay on the edge of your seat for so long. Or should I say stool."

Their noses were touching. This isn't what normal friends do, he thought, I wouldn't do this to Grover. "Really? That impatient, I see."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up, do you really think you'd wait three years?"

"Technically, I cant answer that because I don't truly know what we're talking about." She glanced to his lips and took a breath, he continued, "But if we're talking about what I think we're talking about then I'd have to tell you, Annabeth Chase, that I'd wait forever just to do what I've wanted to do since the day I met you."

She stared into his eyes.

Then kissed him

It took him a second, but then he closed his eyes and leaned in further, she stumbled back which caused her to make a small noise and break the kiss. Annabeth stared into his eyes before smashing her lips his once again.

And eventually, she changed her routine up a bit.

Because after that night, there was less talking.

And when they first moved into their new apartment together, a few short months later, they shared a pack of super nasty cinnamon flavored gum.

OoOoOoO

 **A/N/ I admit, it's different than other Percabeth meets, but who really likes one shots that are like, one thousand words at most? I don't. Plus most mortals or Percabeth meets stories don't have much substance to make it a good story, so i gave it a shot. I hope you enjoy, lovelies. Make sure to REVIEW. Please!! Also. SEND ME REQUESTS OR IDEAS AND I WILL BRING THEM TO LIFE IN PERCABETH FANFICTION!!!**

 **-Leigh.**

 **Ps- next update may not be soon, I have two other stories that I'm in the middle of. Hint hint, you should read those too.**

 **OoOoOoO**


	2. Divorce Party

Chapter 2: the one where they meet from a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend at a party they don't want to go to. Mortal

OoOoOoO

I finally did it.

After all these years, yes it was years.

I, Annabeth Chase, finally divorced my awful horrid, sorry excuse of a cheating husband, Luke Castellan.

Yeah, I caught him cheating. He never denied it. He never begged for my forgiveness. Never promised to not do it again. Never. Not once.

He told me that he loved her. That it hadn't gone on for too long. Little did I know that he had been cheating the entire time but he wasn't lying. The fling with her hadn't gone for too long. But it had been forever with the others.

He signed the papers quite fast for my liking. As if he had an important meeting he just couldn't miss.

So now I feel like performing my own screechy version of the Cell Block Tango in my living room with the cliche, but necessary, hair brush microphone. But, no, unfortunately, I didn't kill him like they did in Chicago. I wish I did when i had the chance.

Okay, so no, I'm not a serial killer, I'm actually a realtor. No, it's not my passion to sell houses to way-to-privileged-rich-snobby white families. No, it's not my choice. It was my fathers. He wanted me to have a job that normal, nice wife would have.

No, this version of my life sucks. It really does, but I don't let my self dwell on the negative. It's not all that bad.

Like Thalia, for example. My best friend, ever. She's like my light. Well, maybe she's my black light. Not cause she's black, because that's both untrue and mildly racist. Yeah, Thalia's as pale as a piece of paper. But, she accentuates her pale-ness by wearing all black all the time. So yeah, she's my goth weird emo black light. In the least racist way possible.

Other than her, I got nothing. Sure, when I'm not working I'm stuffing my face with foods that are not meant to be consumed by the human body, and washing my brain out with nonstop marathons of Supernatural and Friends. I mean, come on, it's not like I have a boyfriend. Who would want to love a sack of junk food, old demon related tv shows, books, and home magazines? Not me, that's for sure.

But of course, as someone who believes in true love and soulmates, someone will love me at some point and Thalia will make sure of it.

"No, Thalia, I'm not going to your stupid dads dinner party." I say, clicking my remote to Remind Netflix that yes, I am still watching.

She rolls her eyes and grabs my hand, "No, Annie, I'm not letting you waste away this life of yours! And it's not a dinner party." She smiles.

I glare at her, "Then what kind of party is it?"

"A divorce party. Him and Hera finally untied the knot." She smiles.

"I didn't get a divorce party." I grumble, changing the channel once more because my gods there is nothing to watch.

Thalia rolls her eyes and take the remote from my hand, "You lazy, bum, of course you didn't have a divorce party. I'd be the only attender since I am your only friend."

I scoff, trying to take the remote back, failing miserably, "I do to have friends."

She sticks out her tongue and gets up from the couch, "Oh really? Name five."

I smile and get off the couch, making my way over to her, "Jason, Nico, Conner, Travis, and Piper." I take the remote.

She looks at me, putting one weight on one leg, sticking out her hip and crossing her arms, "Jason is my brother, he has a girlfriend, Nicos my cousin, he's gay, we've known Conner and Travis since we were five and who the hell is Piper?" She takes the remote back and walks into the kitchen, I follow.

"Piper is this girl I sold a house to, but she was really cool and not demanding and bitchy like my other clients." I go on one side of the kitchen island and lean on my elbows.

Thalia throws the remote into my plate cabinet and turns to me, mimicking my position, "Have you talked to her since you sold the girl her house?"

"No."

"Do you have her number?"

"No."

"Is there any possible way you can contact her without using work files or going to her house."

"No."

Thalia throws her hands up, "Annabeth! That doesn't count."

"Who says it had to? I had lots of friends in high school and not have any personal contact information of them."

She sighs, "We're not in high school anymore, Annabeth. And you are coming to my party, especially now, you sad fool."

I roll my eyes and walk around the island to the plate cabinet, "I don't have anything to wear."

"We'll go shopping." She says.

"Thalia? Shopping? Really? This must mean something to you if you're willing to go shopping with me."

Her eyes light up, "So you'll go?" She asks.

I close the cabinet after I get the remote and turn to face her, "I probably have homework."

She rolls her eyes for probably the millionth time, "We both know you've already finished it, Annie. Come on, I need a date and you're the only perfect candidate."

I sigh, "I'm not dancing with strangers, I'm not wearing heels, no makeup, you cannot play match maker with anyone. I don't care if they're hot and wealthy, I just got out of a darn marriage, Thals-"

She cuts me off, "So you'll go?"

I sigh once more, "Yes, I'll go. But I'm your date, Thals. You can't ditch me and I'm not dancing slow dances with anyone."

She nods fervidly, a dangerous grin forming her features, she says, "Okay, now let's watch Supernatural cause all this standing is exhausting."

I laugh as we walk back to the couch, "Thalia, we were standing for all of but two minutes, maybe."

She scoffs, "I'm not used to it."

I stare at her, "Do you exercise, ever?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you've entered a gym."

She pauses, "Can we just watch the darn show now? I don't have heart problems, I think I'm fine. No need for exercise."

I roll my eyes and jump on the couch, fully prepared for the marathon of demons.

"You know, I really do exercise."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, mainly demons."

"I hate you so much."

OoOoOoO

"So where is this place anyway?" I ask as we head out of our apartment complex to this 'divorce party'. Thalia and I were clad in fancy thrift store dresses, both wearing flats instead of heels. Thalia wore a black dress with a solid top and tool at the bottom, it had silver sparkles in it and I think it's amazing. Mine is a simple plain red dress that ends at my knees. My hair was up in a low bun with lots of curly blonde strands hanging out all of my face.

"Far." She says though gritted teeth. "Maybe we'd get there faster if these BLUMBERING BAFOONS would learn how to drive! Goddamnit." She slams her hand on the horn, sending the noise out for all of but two seconds, "I curse you! I curse your family! Get out of my gosh darn way, I need to GO TO MY DADS MARRIAGE FUNERAL."

"Calm down, Thalia Grace, we haven't gotten even halfway there yet." I place my hand on hers, hoping to calm her down. She breaths. "Good, Thalia. Now stay calm."

She stays quiet for a while and so do I, then she speaks, "You know, one of my cousins is really hot."

"Thalia! That's your cousin, first of all. And second, how many times to I have to say it? I just got divorced, I am a newly single twenty-seven year old woman and I want to stay single."

She glances at me after my outburst, "You're gonna change your mind after you see him, you know."

I roll my eyes, "And why haven't you mention this cousin, anyway? Maybe I could've met him before I met Luke and my life wouldn't suck so much."

She scoffs, "I forgot, okay. Annabeth, you have to understand, I haven't seen this kid since I was still in diapers. I might've forgotten his name, but I've seen pictures."

I glance out the window, "What's he look like?"

I can feel her smirk, "Black hair, green eyes."

I hum, "Sounds boring."

"You're boring."

"You're a third grader."

She scoffs, "I think I'm adorable!"

I laugh loudly, "You, Thalia Grace, are my soulmate."

We laugh and tease and curse stupid drivers until we're in front of the most beautiful driveway of the most beautiful house.

"Holy-" I start.

"Water." Thalia finishes.

"Can you stop making Supernatural references for just one night?"

She scoffs, "You expect too much of me Annie."

I huff and get out of the car, "Don't call me Annie."

She laughs and we walk in, hand in hand because that's what dates do right? People give us glares and looks when we walk in, Thalia scoffs, she does that a lot, I notice, "Just cause we're holding hands doesn't mean that we're open lesbo lovers."

I roll my eyes, "Yes, I do sure love you Thalia, but I really wouldn't like to see you naked."

She points, "You have seen me naked once."

I shiver, "Yeah, but that was accidental and I'm scarred for life."

She rolls her eyes, "I'm hungry, let's go eat."

It's my turn to roll my eyes, "Now I can see the resemblance in you and Nico. Aside from the emo thing."

She looks back to me, "I am not emo."

"Whatever you say, Thals."

We weave through the crowd of prude women and men in suits and cocktail dresses and jewelry that costs more than my entire person. Eventually we make it to the food table which is clad in desserts, tiny finger foods, and enough cupcakes to feed the American army. And then some.

And of course, sifting through different types of crackers, was none other than my second favorite emo, Nico di Angelo. Thalia sneaks up to him and puts a finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet. She puts her hands on his shoulders lightly, I see him stop what he was doing and freeze, he tenses, she puts her face to his ear and whispers, "My Chemical Romance is over."

He drops his arms to his side and turns, a grin evident on his face, "First of all, hi. Second, My Chemical Romance has _been_ over."

"Hi, Nico." I say. He smiles and we hug.

Thalia scoffs, "You're own blood gets second handed to this blonde nerd?"

I stick my tongue out to her, "It's cause I'm better, Pinecone Face."

Her face forms in disgust, "Never call me that again."

Nico engulfs her into a bear hug and I laugh. "You're first in terms of favorite cousins, Thalia."

"I am deeply offended." A voice I recognize as Jason's sounds from behind me, I turn and pull him in for a hug. He chuckled before hugging me back.

"Annabeth?" I hear a girls voice from next to Jason and let go to look at her.

"Piper?" Our eyes met and I smile, connecting the lines, "Jason, this must be the girlfriend you're moving in with, I hope you enjoy the house. It's very lovely."

Piper looks at me still and I am vaguely aware of voices talking close behind me, "How do you know Jason?" She asks.

I wave my hand, "Thalia is my soulmate and she just so happens to be Jason's sister, so unfortunately I've known Superman here since elementary." I joke.

She smiles, "It's good to see you again, Annabeth." I smile back because I can tell that she's being genuine. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see Thalia grinning.

I groan, "What, Thalia?"

"Open bar." She says.

"Let's go."

Don't listen to Thalia's intoxicatedly untrue words, I am not drunk. Sure, I did have a few drinks, but nothing more than a beer. Thalia, on the other hand, drank like a lumberjack, though she can hold liquor like you won't even believe, so it didn't surprise me when she asked to dance.

We walk to the middle of the sea of annoyingly preppy humans and I silently thank whoever that I hadn't had to talk to Hera, nor Thalia's father. Thalia and I dance and giggle our little hearts out. Stepping on way too many toes and rejecting every guy who asked for a dance. After a while I get tired and ask to sit, she obliges and we sit at a table made for two people and silently watch the other humans mingle with each other.

Thalia says, "I found my cousin."

"Huh?" I say, because her statement was completely out of the blue.

She points into the mass of bodies, "There, right there, he's sitting with Jason. I think maybe Piper went to the bathroom or something, cause it's just the two of—oh wait, no see, now there's Nico with Will, his boyfriend, remember. Anyway, yeah."

I shake my head, "You're a dork."

"Go talk to him!" She says.

"No, absolutely not, Thalia. Remember what I said the other day?"

She stares at me, "Annabeth, I am on the verge of blackout drunk. Of course I don't remember what you said the other day now go talk to my cousin."

"I'm not Thalia."

"Annie."

"Don't call me Annie."

"If you go talk to him, I'll never call you Annie again." She offers. I lean up in my chair.

"I'm gonna hold you to this, no matter if you forget or not."

She grins, "Now go up to him and ask to dance."

I stand up to leave but she grips my hand, "What, Thalia, I'm doing it."

Her grin widens, "Say it in Latin, Dean."

I huff, "Give me a break."

I make my way through the crowd, but silently scream at Thalia for not telling me where his table is or what he looks like. I keep weaving until I find Will and Nico dancing. Then Piper and Jason dancing. But no sign of mystery Thalia Cousin. I don't want to interrupt the couple dance time, so I keep going, eventually making it out of the crowd. I scan the tables placed around me until I meet green eyes and black hair.

Thalia is stupid. He was not hot, he was drop dead gorgeous. No, his eyes weren't green, they were sea green, mesmerizing, and fantastic. His hair wasn't just black, it was black coffee black, deep black, raven river black. He was wearing an average black suit with a black tie and suddenly I feel fifteen again. Like I'm walking up to this boy to ask him to dance with me at prom because my date canceled.

I walk to him and he doesn't see me at first, he's fiddling with his suit button, clearly nervous. I clear my throat and he looks up, his eyes piercing into mine, "Um, hi." I say. Woah, smooth, great job Annabeth.

"Hi," He waves awkwardly which I find adorable.

"You're Thalia's cousin, right?" I shift my weight, really hoping that this is the hot cousin. Cause if not, the real guy has a lot to hold up to.

"Uh, Yeah. How do you know Thalia?" He rubs the back of his neck and I inwardly cringe, I'm making him uncomfortable.

"She's my roommate." I say.

"Oh, cool."

I hate my life and myself and consider drinking at the free bar until I die for a few seconds then I spoke again, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." He smiles and I smile, and everything is wonderful. He stands and I take a step back, "And I wanna show you something. Think you can trust me?"

Just like that. Bam. Awkward and uncomfortable barrier broken and all of a sudden we're acting like best friends, I take his hand and smile, "My mother always told me to never trust strangers, or people I just met, but I haven't spoken to my mother in years and I don't think this implies here. I trust you, Percy. Lead the way."

And lead he did.

He takes my wrist and practically drags me around the guests, through the kitchen, all the way to the elevator, which I'm not surprised they have, and eventually, we made it to the roof.

Breathtaking. Seriously, have you ever seen the sun setting on an autumn New York evening? Yes? Well lucky you. The sky is painted every shade of blue, red, orange, purple, and pink. The clouds only enhance it. I realize that Percy was still holding my hand and I blush. I look to him and he's staring at me expectantly. "Do you like it?" He asks hesitantly.

I smile, "It's wonderful."

We stay there for a while, talking, telling stories, sharing questions, some ridiculous and others deep and fantastic. He makes me want to be an artist. He makes me want to do something that doesn't have anything to do with selling houses.

He makes me want to run away and live in a shack on the beach, away from civilization. Every morning to have coffee watching the sunrise and each night, making love like it is our last. The idea of the thrilling emotion makes me enthralled.

At some point we sat on the ledge and the sun went down tremendously, we hear voices coming from below and register that the party is ending, guests are leaving and soon it would be our turn. He leads me back to the elevator and presses the home button, nonchalantly lacing his fingers through mine once more.

At one point in the trip, I took a deep breath, Percy's hand gripped mine tighter than before and didn't loosen.

Once the numbers went down, Percy turned to face me. "Hi Annabeth."

I laugh, "Hi Percy."

We're silent. The elevator is about to open, "Annabeth do you want to get off this elevator?"

Such a simple question. Such a complicated answer, "No." I say. He hits the emergency stop button and the elevator shifts. I suddenly feel my heart rate increase and it is not in fear.

He turns to me and stared into my eyes. He hesitantly comes forward and puts his hands on my face, they're warm, I notice. He comes forward and I flutter my eyelids shut. His lips brush mine but we are not kissing yet. I feel his breath. It smells like rum and spearmint.

Then he kisses me and my mind goes blank, but I didn't forget in the morning.

Because there was a black head of hair in bed next to me.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **A/N/ and then they get married and live happily ever after. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS, PM ME OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS, GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS AND I WILL MAKE THEM COME TRUE IN ULTIMATE PERCABETH FORM.**

 **Okay, enough of caps lock. But really. If you have any one shot requests, let me know. See you later demigods.**

 **-Leigh**


	3. Cherries

Chapter 3: the one where he has a crush. Mortals OOC absolutely

OoOoOoO

He's been watching her.

Not in a creepy way. Just observing her.

Come on, how could he not? She just so happens to be in all of his classes. Every last one.

She makes him go crazy and he's not sure why.

Her and her insane grey eyes, princess blonde hair. The way she walks with such an air of confidence. Like she owns the place and all the students are her citizens and shes the queen.

Percy thought she looked like a queen. She was in drama club and Percy joined it too, so that he could see her. He notices things that she does too.

Like the way she watches him pass her by. The way he catches her staring every once in a while. How she comes to his swim meets, and how she's the youngest one in the stands next to all the parents. The way she talks in hushed whispers with her friends. How she swears she's at his swim meets for her boyfriend only.

Ah, her boyfriend.

Luke Castellan. The hottest hotty to ever walk Goode Highs grey linoleum floors. He's got annoyingly blonde hair and scary blue eyes. Percy hates him. He's on the swim team, not nearly as good as Percy, but he's still good. He does track and football. He's smart and has a way to trick and manipulate people and teachers to do what he wants them to.

Back to Annabeth. Percy has never talked to her. Up until they were assigned a history project together, he didn't think she knew he existed at all. Yeah, they have a history project. They're figuring out and writing an essay on the emotional trauma some one went through and the statistics of the Civil War. Boring, right?

Well, Percy thought that with Annabeth as his partner, nothing can be boring.

It was a Tuesday. That's when she told him to meet in the library for the essay, since the teacher gave no time to work in class.

"Okay," Annabeth said once he sat down. "I'll write the essay, you do the research. Fair?"

He nodded, incredibly nervous, "Fair."

And that's what they did. She typed and he read. Page after page. Eventually she moved next to him to look at his laptop, to see what he found. She was hovering over his shoulder. He couldn't focus on anything but how she smelled like strawberries and lemons. She laughed when she realized how he wasn't listening. He laughed too.

After they finished the portion they planned to work on that day, she told him that she wasn't going to leave yet. She had to wait for her dad to pick her up.

"Oh, well. Okay, bye Annabeth. See you tomorrow?" Percy waved weakly.

"Wait, Percy?" She said, he gulped and turned around, "Where do you live?"

He told her the address and she lit up, "That's my apartment building too!" Oh boy, "Hey, why don't I give you a ride? You can wait here with me for my dad." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Okay, sure. Thanks." He said, horribly smooth.

She laughed, "Don't be so nervous, Percy." She said, "It's just me."

That's the problem, he thought.

Instead he just smiled and nodded. He didn't have anything to do so he sat there, taking glances at Annabeth who was reading a book.

The Lovely Bones.

He remembered watching the movie with his mom when he was younger. It scared him and he could only imagine what the book was like.

After a while Annabeth looked up to him, "My dads here, let's go."

He stood, hands shaking because he's gonna be in a car with Annabeth.

They walked together in silence down the hallway, down the stairs through the doorway, outside and all the way to the parking lot where her dad was waiting for his car to start running. Annabeth got in the back with Percy. "Hey dad," She said, buckling her seat belt.

"Hello, sweetheart." Her father responded, staring through the rear view mirror into Percy's soul. "How was your day?" He pulled out.

"Great. How was yours?"

"Listen Annabeth," He said, ignoring her, "I have to drop you and your friend off. I left my jacket back at the office and I have to get it. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, dad. It is."

No it wasn't. Percy could sense her lying.

They rode the rest of the drive in silence and Percy noticed how Annabeth didn't even touch her phone the whole time. That made him feel much better.

They were dropped off in front of the building and Mr. Chase drove away. Annabeth turned to Percy, "Shall we?"

He grinned, feeling confident, "We shall."

She laughed and grabbed his hand, they sped inside, away from the glares and looks from the staff. She pulled him into the elevator and pressed the buttons, she was floor three and he was floor eight. As their laughter died down, tension filled the air. Percy was confused. Why was everything so weird all of a sudden?

As the elevator neared three, Annabeth asked, "Wanna come in?"

He didn't know what she meant, but when he did he smiled and said, "Sure."

She smiled and walked off the elevator, he might've watched her before walking up next to her. She smirked, like she knew she was eating him alive.

She turned the key into the door that said '6' and walked inside, "Nobody's home." She said, taking off her shoes and throwing her backpack on the couch, "Helens at work and the twins' middle school gets out later than ours does."

Percy nodded, "I didn't know you had siblings?"

She smiled, "Helens my stepmom. Bobby and Mathew are my twin half-brothers."

He nodded again looking around, "You have a nice place."

Her smile brightened, "Thanks." Without anything else to say, Annabeth went to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and took out a package, "Cherries?"

He smiled, "Sure." He took a seat at the kitchen island and she sat next to him. "Have you ever tried to tie the cherry stem into a knot with your tongue?"

She laughed, "You mean the dumb test to see if you're a good kisser or not? Of course." He looked at her and she smirked, "Took me eight seconds." She threw the stem in her mouth and Percy frantically did the same.

They moved their heads back and forth trying to position the cherry and tie it. Annabeth grinned and they both took the tied cherry knot out of their mouths at the same time. He smiled, "Guess we're both good kissers."

She shrugged, "Maybe. But I know another test that we can try."

He tried not to freak the frack out, "Oh, um. What is it?"

She smirked.

And kissed him.

He just about died right then and there. Her lips were soft and she tasted like cherries.

Like I said, he almost died. But he didn't because he was kissing Annabeth Chase and dying didn't really seem like an option at that point. He kissed her back.

They both thought that the cherry test worked because it was the best kiss in all of existence.

OoOoOoO

 **A/N/ I wrote a chapter. Long and nice, good plot, good characters. It was a mortals meet Percabeth. Then I copied it to send it to my documents so that I could upload it. I missed the copy button and hit 'cut'. Now I'm here and I'm sorry for the short chapter.**

 **DONT FORGET TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS/ IDEAS**

 **ALSO REVIEW!!!**

 **-Leigh**


	4. The Leather Jacket and AP English Tests

Chapter 4: the one where they're polar opposite. OOC Mortals

OoOoOoO

Clad in red lip stick and unlit cigarets, Annabeth Chase breaths rebellion. Her blonde hair clashing with the large leather jacket she adorns daily spreads recognition to any student at Goode High. She is either feared or loved. Younger students are intimidated by her rouge confidence, afraid to press her with their utter presence. Her group loves her, practically worships her when they aren't high off cheap drugs and lousy alcohol they found in their parents liquor cabinet from the honeymoon many years ago. Boys find her intriguing. They want to figure her out, like a puzzle of high school mistakes they want to take out. Except one.

Percy Jackson hates Annabeth with his entire life force. He wants her gone. To evaporate one night in a radiational accident that might have to do with her microwave. Of course, he ignores her and her cronies. Pretends like he is the only one. Sometimes it gets to his big head, making it even bigger.

Percy Jackson is a dweeb. A nerd. A dork. Whatever the hell you want to call him, that's him. No, it's not cute nerdy, just plain embarrassing. With his rolled up khaki pants and button up t-shirts, Annabeth hates him too. Not once have they spoken, but the feeling is mutual. The reason?

They both want valedictorian. Perfect attendance, straight As all four years, extra curricular credits and teacher recommendations, they fight over it all. Of course, Percy believes that with his magnificent behavior and tip top perfect attendance since second grade when he had chicken pox, he believes that he will beat the stoner. On the other hand, Annabeth had always been in the lead. A silent chugging train, thriving and surviving next to the loud annoying khaki wearing train.

It was the beginning of their senior year, only a few months into the semester, and Percy was angry.

He had just gotten back the results of his AP Calculus test. "97? I got a 97? How? Mrs. Clamp-"

The old woman held up her hand in protest, "Percy, I did not make a mistake. You got number 14 wrong. Maybe next time."

He was seething, "But if I don't pass this class then colleges will think that I'm not eligible for their advanced classes, and then I'd have to settle. I'm not settling for a university or a community college, Mrs. I'm just not." He took a deep breath to calm himself and placed the test on her desk, "Listen, I'll just retake it."

Mrs. Clamp shook her head and took off her reading glasses, letting them hang from the string around her neck, "Percy, you've gotten such a high score," She said. "You can't retake it."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Extra credit work."

"Percy, you know as well as I do that I do not do extra credit in this class," She stood from her desk. "You are doing wonderful in this class, and as far as I can see, your other classes too." She placed her old hands on his tense shoulders, "Get over it, sweetheart. You're fine."

He rolled his green eyes, "Gee, thanks for the advice."

She laughed lightly and dropped her hands to her sides, then up again to put a piece of white hair behind her ear, "You're late, Percy. Go home. I want to go home." She looked into his eyes, "Let loose, Mr. Jackson, stop cramming for tests and ride a bike with your friends-"

He held up a finger, "Do you know how dangerous bikes are? Especially if I forget a helmet or ride too fast or too aslow, it's just such a risk to have fun, Mrs. Clamp, so I don't." He picked up his backpack from the floor, "I have to go, my moms working late and wants me to make dinner before she gets home. See you tomorrow."

She smiled and waved, waiting for him to shut the door before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

He was a ridiculous character.

Percy decided to pick up his calculus textbook from his locker before he went home so that he could study what he missed. He was very frustrated with himself. Getting valedictorian would help his future entirely. Earning this award would get him into a good college, which would launch his chances at becoming the doctor that he so desperately wants to be, it would earn him a wife and kids and a life. A life better than the hell of high school that he has now.

"32-48-7." Percy hummed as he put in his combination, he continued to hum an unfamiliar tune while he got his book out. Nicking the corner of the book on his locker door, he dropped the book to the floor. He cursed lightly and bent over, dropping his backpack and picking up the book, inspecting every inch for a dent.

He heard voices and laughter come from down the hallway and rolled his eyes. Stupid kids, staying after so late to do what? Yell at their teachers? Idiots, Percy thought. He continued his humming while he organized his pencil pouch from the safety of the schools linoleum floors.

"So," Percy heard a voice that was clearly the one of Piper McLean, Annabeth Chases sidekick. Percy groaned internally at the thought of having to interact with the devil herself. "Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie." Speaking of the mother freaking devil. Percy shoved his pencils quickly into his pouch, cringing when he thought of how unorganized he was acting.

"What'd you get on the calculus test?" Piper asked, still out of Percy's view. He shoved the pouch and the possibly dented textbook into his bag and struggled to close it.

"100 percent." She responded. Percy dropped his backpack and froze.

How did she get a better score than he did? He studied. He tried and showed up every day. All she did was smoke cheap cigarettes behind the school. Right?

He heard the smirk in her voice, "Yeah, it was pretty easy."

Easy? He thought. How could she think it was easy? Beside the test they had a week ago it was the hardest test they had had all year.

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano chuckled, deep and professional, "Smart Little, Annie."

"Shut it, Bellona."

It was silent. What the heck is a Bellona? Percy unfroze and picked up his backpack, stringing it on his back and running into the nearest classroom to get away from the girls.

Their footsteps got closer, the heeled ones of Annabeth the most distinct and loud among the four girls. She suddenly laughed, "Who do you think left the locker open?"

Shit.

He heard shuffling, "How about we find out?" Thalia Grace said. He heard his belongings being shifted through and almost broke the door to Mr. Jefferson's biology class in half. He hates it when people go through his stuff.

Reyna laughed loudly, "Disinfecting wipes," She said. "Who brings this shit to school?"

"A murderer," Piper answered.

What. Percy thought. Was she serious?

"You're crazy, Pipes," Annabeth clicked her tongue.

He could hear the smile in Pipers voice, "No, seriously. Think about it." She said, "The aggression. Anger issues-"

"Those are the same thing." Annabeth corrected.

"The glares at kids and teachers. I've got it." Piper said, "I've figured out why Percy Jackson is such a fucking weirdo. He's a serial killer."

Reyna's voice sounded muffled, like she was sifting through something, "The only thing that scrawny mistake could kill is a box of lucky charms."

Thalia laughed, "If even that. The only thing that kid can pick up is a pencil and a test paper."

Piper chuckled. "That's all he wants to pick up."

Percy was boiling with rage. He felt his ears burn and his clenched fists by his sides were shaking, he was clearly refraining himself from doing anything drastic. How dare those girls go through his locker, granted he was the one who left it open, still. With his backpack fallen on the floor, he came out from behind the safety of the classroom.

He found Thalia with half of her body shoved in his locker, fishing out the odds and ends that Percy had put in there. Reyna was sitting on the floor, tearing all his papers to shreds. Actually, she was folding them into origami and paper airplanes that looked really cool. Percy planned on looking up how to do that on YouTube later. Piper was throwing the paper airplanes down the hallway and Annabeth was leaning against the lockers, picking at her red finger nails.

All their heads turned towards him when his noisy golf shoes clicked against the empty hallways floors and echoed off the walls. "Well. Would you look at that." Annabeth grinned, "C'mon guys, I'm hungry and Fredrick is taking a 'business trip' with Helen," The others stood up, "which translates to 'your step mom and I are gonna find a cheap motel and bang all weekend. Have fun trying to take care of yourself. Bye'."

The girls picked up their backpacks and Percy didn't move, "Isn't Helen pregnant or something?" Piper pulled a piece of hair that was stuck in her lipgloss.

Annabeth fished through her backpack, "Yeah, twins, but it won't stop my horny ass father. 'Ts how she got pregnant in the first place."

Reyna finished one last origami flower and threw it to the floor, "That's gotta suck, Beth."

Annabeth hummed, "Yeah, my parents are fucking awful." She laughed with no humor. Then she looked straight into Percy's eyes. Steel grey met burning green, "Welp, this has been fun. Same time tomorrow, Jackson?"

His face flushed from embarrassment and he doesn't even know what. The four walked out of the school, laughing and living.

Percy, still pissed, picked up his backpack from the classroom and shoved all his flower origami homework assignments into his locker, cringing slightly at the messiness. He closed the locker and huffed out of the school. Angry at the group of girls for messing with him and at himself for not doing anything.

OoOoOoO

"Piper, open the goddamn window." Annabeth cursed.

"Is this the window, Annabeth?"

"No, Piper. That's the microwave." Annabeth turned to the others, "Is she high?"

Thalia took a long drag on her cigaret, "Nah. She found the Jack Daniels your dads hiding in his office."

Annabeth got up from her spot on the kitchen counter and walked into the living room, Reyna tapped her cigaret on the coffee table, keeping it safely between two fingers, "What're you doing that for?" She asked.

Annabeth opened the main window, letting the fresh air and sounds of early afternoon New York in and the stale smoky air of her house out, "My dad can smell this shit out like a bloodhound, they're coming back on Monday and this place isn't gonna smell like a crack house."

Piper sat up from previously lying on the ground, "You mean we can't smoke here this weekend."

Annabeth waved her off, "Nah, we just gotta do it with the windows open."

Piper nodded and laid back down, she started humming It's a Small World to her drunken self. Thalia shook her head, "McLean never could take her alcohol."

Reyna nodded, "But damn she's a fun drunk."

Annabeth went back to her spot on the kitchen counter and continued her homework assignment.

The four had just gotten home from school, walking homes a bitch, Annabeth always thought, so she brought the others with her. Thalia and Reyna went immediately to the couch to smoke and Piper disappeared down the hall. Annabeth remembered her homework and decided to finish that early.

It was Friday, Annabeths parents were out of town and they planned on having a party. No matter what occasion, their parties were always the best. Almost everyone came and if you didn't, you'd beat yourself up about it and everyone would trash out for not going. Annabeth figures that getting in her homework before the beloved weekend started, she would not have to worry about anything at all. Well, maybe one thing. The Jacksons lived next door.

Goddamnit, if Annabeth didn't love to push that kids buttons, then no one did. He was so easy to get angry, it was humorous. But he was a persistent fucker and Annabeth hated his guts, and everything surrounding them.

She needed valedictorian. Not because she want to be a doctor or some other shit like Percy, but because she wanted her father to notice her. Her dad was all 'Helen this' or 'Helen that' and she was sick of it. Annabeth is a teenage girl. She craves attention like a lemonade on a hot day. Her dad always ignored her and if Percy Jackson gets valedictorian and not her, then Fredrick will still ignore her. It's just the way it is.

Don't get her wrong, she does want the attention. But that's not why she does what she does. Parties, smoke, getting drunk, it's not for attention, it's because it's fun. Point and zero. Fun.

Annabeth has just finished her last answer, dotting the final period when the bell rang. Not expecting it, she threw her pencil behind her and winced. "Annabeth! Someone's at the door!" Thalia called.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned towards Thalia, "I'm right here. I heard it."

"And you're getting it?" Thalia questioned.

"Yeah, yah. Whatever." Begrudgingly, Annabeth got up from her chair, her heels clicking on the hard wood floors as she walked. She opened the door and standing on her front porch, one arm in the doorframe, leaning his entire body's weight on it was Luke Castellan.

He was a fairly popular guy. Football captain, but rumor was that he was hella gay. Annabeth is pretty sure that nobody believed that. Especially when it was started by Drew Tanaka, one of his many exes. He's dated a few cheerleaders, comes to all the parties they host. He's a crazy drunk, always drives himself home wether he's blackout drunk or just tipsy, the guys got too much pride. Other than that, the four have nothing against him, he hasn't interacted much with them in the first place. And now he's here.

"Luke Castellan," Annabeth said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Annabeth Chase," He mused, she glared and he cleared his throat. "Um, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime-" He gave an award winning smile "-maybe get some dinner, watch a movie." He winked, "Don't watch a movie."

Annabeth deadpanned, "You're not my type but thanks for the offer, really." She shut the door on his face, giving no reason to reason with, before she could push it all the way shut, his hand held the door open.

"Annabeth," He said sternly and she rolled her eyes.

She opened the door and stared at him innocently, "Yes, Luke."

"Stop with this," He said. "You're hot, Beth. Seriously. You've got a lot to give the world and maybe people wouldn't be so scared of you if you weren't such a pushover."

Annabeth glared, her grey eyes glinting, "That's a lot coming from you, Luke." She said, "Maybe I liked being feared, saves me from human interaction."

"Just come to dinner with me, Annie," He pleaded. "Don't reject me like you do to all the other guys."

She saw right through him, "I'm not having sex with you. I hope you step on a Lego. Fuck you." She slammed the door, good and hard, making sure all the locks were locked tight.

She sighed and walked back into the living room, finding herself faced with her three friends, sitting in a circle around her coffee table with Reynas cellphone recording them with Voice Memo. "The hell is happening?"

Reyna looked up at her, "Whenever we get high, we have these amazing ideas. So we're recording them and we're gonna listen to it later."

Annabeths eyebrows furrowed, "You're high? You're smoking lousy cigarets."

Thalia looked up at her, "We got some marijuana from that one kid in my English class." Annabeth joined them at the table.

"Josh the Weed Guy from Third?" Annabeth questioned. Josh the weed guy from third gave them most of their supplies; his dad owns a convenience store.

Thalia shook her head, short choppy hair moving with it, "No, it's a different guy."

Annabeth hummed.

Piper stood up abruptly, "Doesn't Percy Jackson live next door?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, Why?"

She grinned, "Let's fuck with 'em."

They all grinned with her and put out their cigarets, shut off the voice recorder and walk out the front door, Pipers galoshes clicking on the pavement as they walked. Reyna groaned, "Did you really have to wear those?"

Piper shrugged, "They're comfy."

Thalia snorted, "Sure don't look like it."

Reyna scoffed, "They're goulashes. It's impossible for them to be anything less than impractical."

Piper pouted and muttered curses the rest of the ten foot journey to Jackson's house. Annabeth took a drag on her newly lit cigaret when she saw that Mrs. Jackson was, in fact, not home, she smiled and handed it to Thalia.

The girls passed around the cancer stick before knocking on Percy's door, Piper took a deep breath before simultaneously hitting the doorbell with two hands over and over, the four were stuffed with fits of giggles as they heard door slams, heavy footsteps, inaudible yelling and Pipers fingers still pressing the button over and over. They were visibly not sober.

Percy opened the door with such speed and force that it probably dented the wall when the handle hit it. He was rippling with rage, waves of anger and frustration rolling off of him like the ocean shore. In short, he was fuckin pissed.

"Hey, Percy!" Piper said enthusiastically, her finger still pressed into the doorbell.

Annabeth looked at Percy with the upmost serious impression she'd ever faced him with, "Hello, Mr. Jackson. We'd like to take a minute of your time to talk about our lord and savior Captain America. Unfortunately, we've left our bible at home, so we'd like to recite it word by word for you here." She nudged Thalia.

Thalia cleared her throat and yelled, "Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought Captain America fourth to this count-"

"Will you just shut the fuck up!" Percy screeched.

Reyna chuckled, "Was that a curse word I hear come from Percy Jackson's virgin mouth?"

He glared, his teeth bared like an angry chihuahua, "How do you stoners know where I live?"

Annabeth grinned lopsidedly, "We're neighbors, neighbor!"

He shoved his hand into his eye socket and Piper started humming Hilary Duff. "Why are you here?"

Thalia took a drag on the cigaret and blew it in Percy's face, "To fuck with you."

He choked and coughed and acted like we just kicked him in his man parts, "Do you have any idea of the toxins in that cancer thing."

Piper laughed, "Do you have any idea about how lame you are."

He looked up to us, "I have an AP English test in two weeks that I need to study for, if you will please excuse me."

Thalia fake choked, "You're studying for a test that's in two weeks?"

He nodded like it was the upmost simple logic ever. "Yea."

"Dude," Thalia shook her head, "Even Annie here doesn't do that crazy shit and she's the best in our class."

He gawked at me, "No way. I'm the best in the class. I have the grades and the attendance and all the teachers like me."

Annabeth laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't brush her off but he looked at her hand like it was some spider he didn't want to touch, "News Flash, Jackson. All our teachers hate you. They think that you're obsessive and you need to take a break. I, on the other hand," She put the hand that was on his shoulder on her chest, "Am liked by all my teachers. They think I am a pleasure to have in class. Also. I have never missed a day of school, nor have I gotten a 97 on my AP calculus test, and still make time for things like the party I'm having this weekend."

He frowned and glared and Piper played Hilary Duff with the doorbell, "Okay, how high is she?"

Annabeth smirked, "As high as my grades." Thalia whistled. "Also, Percy. About the party. You do know that everyone's invited right?"

He put his hands on his hips and nodded, his black hair getting in his eyes, "Yeah, its the worst thing ever, I'm trying to study and you hooligans are-"

"That means that everyone's invited Percy. Including you." Annabeth said, "Just let loose. At least for a weekend."

The four girls turned and left, each taking a drag on the cigaret before Annabeth put it out on the big oak tree in his front yard and walking away with the others, singing and whistling Pipers awful version of Hilary Duff as they went because they had no worries.

OoOoOoO

High school parties.

The worst thing to happen to Percy Jackson.

All he wanted was to study for English and calculus. That's it. But his lousy, noisy, drunk neighbor just couldn't have that. Percy sighed for the millionth time before getting up to close his window curtains; though it wouldn't really do anything, he still enjoyed shutting them out. Looking out at the bright lights and loud laughter, kids jumping into the swimming pool with all their clothes on, Percy realized that he was being a bump on a log. He needed to get out. The sounds of quietness reminded Percy that his mom was gone at a conference all weekend. Percy was alone and he was studying.

Annabeth was alone and she was throwing a party.

Grabbing his favorite blue hoodie and pushing the black hair out of his eyes, he examined himself in the mirror. He had always thought that looks didn't matter. As long as his outfit and physical appearance showed sophistication and seriousness, then he figured he could have an ugly face and a not-so-fit body. His jeans were black, regular pants that teens his age wore. His cousin, Nico, bought them for him for his sixteenth birthday because he knew how awful Percy's wardrobe is. Percy didn't care though. Sophistication and seriousness. That's all.

But putting on black jeans and blue hoodie felt like a big step; like, as long as he wore this, he would be accepted at this party. Maybe. Percy grabbed his keys and shoved them in his pocket next to his wallet and pocket knife for emergency's. It was his dads.

He walked slowly and avoided all hazards, like walking in the grass, he could step in a hole in the dirt and twist his ankle, he watched his feet and ahead of him so he wouldn't trip. He dropped his set shoulders and walked normal, wondering how much of an idiot he looked like. Upon entering the front door, Percy realized that no matter what he does, at this party he will most likely partake in consuming his first drink of alcohol. God. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants and went to knock when he realized that it's a high school party and he probably doesn't have to.

Headache. Percy had a headache the second he twisted the doorknob. The music was ten times louder inside than outside. Yelling came from the kitchen. Tons of kids, all ages, were on the dance floor, which was also the living room, rubbing and grinding, spreading germs and probably infections. He wanted to find someone, but he didn't know who; startled with himself when he realized he was looking for Annabeth. He kept looking, dodging solo cups and hands and drunk idiots offering him things like he was the king and his subjects wanted love so they offered him live chickens and wilting flowers. Children.

Percy walked to the kitchen faster and saw Annabeth cringing as she downed a shot of some sort of heavy alcohol. Percy knew better than to think she was drunk; Annabeth has better tolerance for alcohol than a lumberjack. It was both incredibly intimidating and terrifying to Percy at the same time. He walked behind people, holding up his hands and praying that he wouldn't accidental touch a football player or something. He tapped Annabeth shoulder lightly and she turned around, her once cold, distant face, now lighting up with excitement. Percy's stomach did turns when he realized that she was excited to see him.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, "You came!"

He scratched the back of his head, "I guess I did."

She smiled, probably tipsy, "I wanna be able to hear you, let's go outside."

Percy joked, "What?"

Annabeth laughed, her red lips forming the perfect smile, showing off her strangely wide teeth. Ironic, considering how many cigarets she smokes a day. Percy shook his head, he needed to be nice to this girl. She was actually happy to see him at the party, wether she was drunk or not, Percy took the compliment.

When they got outside, he was surprised that there weren't many people. Just one group of people who looked about ready to leave. Freshmen. Percy and Annabeth were alone.

Percy scratched his head and cleared his throat, "Why did you want me here?" He asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "Everyone's invited."

"Yeah, but you seemed pretty excited that I actually came."

She smiled, "Because you're a lame ball of lame and you need to have fun. So lets not waste time out here loser, let's go have fun." Before he could protest, Annabeth grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into the house. Every once in a while Annabeth would stop to say hi or grab an empty solo cup. She stopped in the kitchen where only a few lingering people stayed, everyone was either on the roof, the front yard or some other place on the first floor. She started bouncing on her heels to the base of whatever song was pounding through the speakers at that point and pouring lots of different types of alcohol in a concoction that couldn't be safe to drink. She smiled and swirled it around in the cup and handed it to Percy, "Here."

He looked inside to the slightly chunky, greenish, brownish drink. Cringing, he took a drink. You know how they that when you consume alcohol, your senses are on high? Well, Percy's dulled, he guessed that it was because his senses were always on high.

He felt like he lowered his brain levels. That his IQ immediately lowered by eight points. He had forgotten the test he had in AP English and could only focus on Annabeth who was still bouncing to the base and making her own drink. She downed it all and started making another one. Percy grinned. "I wanna dance!"

She nodded, "Okay." Percy was the one, this time, to grab her hand and drag her to the dance floor/living room.

Percy sucks at dancing. It's a known fact that he figured out when he played Just Dance at Nico di Angelos eighth birthday party when he was ten. He was grounded for a week when he threw the controller into the wall, creating a giant and permanent hole. But, as Percy gets more wasted, he has no tolerance and will be blackout drunk by the end of the night, his skills with dancing become more natural, fluid. He sways and forgets himself and everyone around him as he feels the sweaty body's pressed against his. Annabeth was mumbling the words the song that was blasting through the speakers, she looked up at him and smiled, he lopsidedly grinned back. She grabbed his hands and slowly lead him out of the room. She took him up the stairs and Percy stopped suddenly which made her frown. He smiled, not going to try and say anything over the loud music. Kids passed by the two of them as they stayed on the stairs. Percy fixed the slanted picture frame and let Annabeth take him away.

Walking through the doorway into Annabeths bedroom was a splash of cold water over Percy's head, sobering him and bringing him back to reality. He was in Annabeths _bedroom._ Her room was painted with grey walls, a perfect daughter bedroom. Clean and perfect, bookshelves stacked with old books, words and pages. Her desk was near and straight, drawers probably with old homework assignments and textbooks. He saw the door to her closet and assumed that that's where the Annabeth Chase Madness starts. She was sitting with her legs criss crossed on her desk, "Pride and Prejudice," She said. "It's my favorite."

Percy smiled, "I've read it before." He was sweating. This was the first time he's ever been in a girls bedroom before, besides his mom, but Percy's not sure that that counts for anything.

Annabeth laughed, "I'm drunk."

He laughed too, "You sure are."

She deadpanned, and Percy was scared that he upset her, "You're drunk too."

He grinned and laughed at himself. Honestly, the entirety of the situation was laughable and all of a sudden he was wiping tears from his eyes and Annabeth was laughing too and he stopped laughing, confused as to why he started in the first place.

He looked at Annabeth, she was taking off the leather jacket she was wearing, her shoulder blades flexing with the movement and Percy's stomach was in knots. She turned to him and grinned, her red lips spreading apart in the perfect smile, "It's hot in here." Percy was sweating too. If he still had his jacket on, he would definitely be taking it off.

"Percy," Annabeth said curiously. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

With the amount of alcohol in his system, he didn't feel weirded out by the spontaneous question, "No, I've never kissed anyone. Unless my moms counts, but that's always on the cheek."

She nodded. Then looked at him, "Yeah, but have you ever wanted to?"

He frowned, "Wanted to what?"

"Kiss a girl."

He shrugged, "Yeah, lots of pretty girls."

She nodded, "Any girl in particular?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. I've just wanted to kiss a girl."

She got off the desk and walked over to him, "I'll be your first kiss."

He grinned, "You'd do that for me?"

She shrugged, "I've kissed a ton of people, one guy won't make a difference."

Percy didn't see the insult hidden behind her words, instead he put a hand on her face and brought her forward, he noticed how short she was now that she had discarded her tall heels.

She kept the smirk on her face right up until her red lips met his. The sounds of the party going on drowned out until it was just them, the noise of their breaths.

OoOoOoO

Annabeth was sober. She can tell you that. Okay, so maybe she was tipsy. But tipsy as in: Janice from the communities golf club just had a bottle of wine and she's feeling a bit relaxed. Annabeth didn't get tipsy, or dizzy. She never blacks out or falls into a coma. She isn't a normal drunk. It's like when she drinks liquor, it's almost like doing drugs. She feels laid back, like she could transport back to the 70s and sit with Eric Forman and his friends and not feel out of place.

She felt groovy.

So when she told Percy to kiss her, it wasn't her drunk mind talking, it was her. She wasn't sure why, and she also didn't know if it counted as taking advantage of the kid, since he was so clearly drunk. But she didn't care, his hands through her hair and his soft lips on hers melted the consequences away. She kissed him back passionately, ignoring the questioning thoughts asking her why the hell was she kissing Percy Jackson. His hands traveled to her waist and his fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt until it rode up and inch. His warm fingertips on the flesh of her stomach sent shivers and goosebumps to Annabeths skin.

He was sloppy, that's for sure. Clearly inexperienced, but when he slid his tongue on her bottom lip, she knew that he was a naturally talented kisser. It comes that way with some people, an Percy was one of them. Suddenly she pulled away, she kissed him once more and left him there, breathing heavily.

She walked to her phone and dialed three numbers, smirking when she heard the person on the other line, Annabeth said, "Yes, operator, there is a party on my street at the Chases house. I think some teenagers are drinking alcohol and doing drugs. They're also causing for noisy disturbances... Yes... ok, thank you." She hung up.

Percy stared at her, utterly confused, "Did you just rat out your own party?"

She smirked, "Your moms not home right?" She put her phone in her pocket and put her jacket back on.

"No, she's gonna be gone the whole weekend, why?"

"Cause, these guys are gonna be arrested while we make out at your house."

Percy gulped and let himself be dragged out of his neighbors house and into his own. Annabeth saw the look of nervousness written on his features and she laughed, kissing his cheek, forehead, nose and mouth. Without turning on the lights to Percy's living room, Annabeth and him went to his bedroom, pretending not to hear the police outside.

OoOoOoO

A/N/ crappy ending, sorry. Also, don't do drugs or smoke or drink or any of that shit it's not good for you. Just don't do it. Any of it. Don't forget to REVIEW!!

-Leigh


	5. Weird coffee orders and crappy jobs

Chapter 5: the one where they're neighbors

OoOoOoO

You know that moment when you know somethings off?

Like when you walk into your apartment after a long day, and even though you don't see anything changed, you know that someone was in there. That the lamp on your coffee table was on when you left because you remember running late and not really having time to shut it off. That the couch shouldn't be pressed up against the wall, but two inches away because you are like that. You remember shutting the window that morning so why is it open? And then your stomach falls out of your body when you realized someone broke in.

I know the feeling.

I was getting ready for work, I am the secretary for this big architecture company. It sounds awful, but at least I'm working at an architectural business. In some field. Even though I get coffee, file papers, tap buttons on the computer, send calls, talk to annoying travelers who are lost or just want to get to the top floor, I am still standing on the stairs to my dream. Granted I am only on, like, the second step, I am getting there. Slowly but surely.

Anyway, I was getting ready for work. The usual. Annoying low bun that takes about eighteen bobby-pins and a half an hour to do. One inch high heels that make me look like a grandmother, button blouse, my glasses because I'm practically blind, and a stupidly tight, incredibly annoying and uncomfortable, yet unnecessary, pencil skirt that ends below my knee. The dress code is strict and horrible. I looked like an uptight lawyer from movies. All I needed was a stupid briefcase. In the last second, I opted for a pair of dress pants that were ridiculous.

I rushed through my small apartment, back and forth, shoved my phone and keys into my pocket because I believe that purses are useless. I put a granola bar into my mouth and chomped, praying that there was some kind of coffee that I could drink once I got to work. I was running late, as per usual. I stepped out into the hall, shoved the keys into the door, locked it and turned to leave to the elevator. But I stopped.

This is where the feeling comes in. With my granola bar hanging in my mouth, keys in one hand, I knew that something was weird. The hallway felt different. Like something was there, long before I walked out, but it's gone and now I felt weird. I took a small step forward, glad for the carpet floor so you couldn't hear my shoes. The I heard voices, "C'mon Pipes, Percy wants all his stuff in the apartment by eleven. It's, what?, nine forty-five."

I heard a sniffle come from the same direction, "I just can't believe that Kelp Head is growing up, Jason. He's graduated, got a new apartment all by himself and- goddamnit! This box is too heavy!" A girls voice, which I assumed was 'Pipes', probably short for Piper, was getting closer as she listed all the things that 'Percy' has done, proving his newfound adulthood. I realized that the new neighbor must've been the weird feeling I had. I shook my head and groaned when about three bobby-pins fell out. I ripped the other ones out and shoved them into my pocket, shaking the curls on my head to loosen them.

I looked up to see a guy staring at me. His eyes were wide, lips parted, he seemed to be about

to drop the cardboard box he was holding. I admit. He was cute. Like really cute. I was really hoping that he was my neighbor. He had bright green eyes that I could get lost in. Black messy hair hanging just above his eyes. A lean body, the muscles in his arms very prominent from holding the heavy box. Hot damn.

"Um," I said, "Do you need some help with that?" I gestured toward the box.

He snapped out of whatever kind of zombie daze he was in, "Oh, uh, no. I got it."

I smiled, he was ridiculously cute, "Are you the new neighbor? I live just next door." I pointed towards my apartment door.

His bright eyes lit up more and he grinned, "Yeah, I'm moving in today." He said, "Actually, I just moved from Virginia, maybe you could show me around sometime, neighbor."

If he wasn't so cute and so freaking charming, he so would've been pushing it, "Let me think about it," I started walking towards him, "For now, I have to get to work." I brushed past him and walked towards the elevator, smirking.

Once I got in the elevator, I just about cut my face in half with the grin so big. I just flirted, pretty successfully, I hoped. And I have the hottest guy in New York as my neighbor.

0o0

"Annabeth! Double espresso macchiato with four sugars and whipped cream." The prestigious privileged old white dude said as he walked past me and got on the elevator, "Floor eight, desk three. Quickly please." I don't even have the guys name.

"Is that even a drink?" I mumbled. Seriously, I thought my friends Silena's coffee order was long and confusing.

I sighed and wrote down the ridiculous order, running a hand through my hair. I tapped the pen on the notepad for a few seconds before I stood, grabbed my phone, keys and the company credit card I was given to buy coffee for the employees (yes, it's a thing) and slid them into the pocket that wasn't overflowing with bobby-pins. I made sure to log out of the computer before I head out of the building.

Walking into the busy sidewalk streets of New York, I instantly got a headache. I took the black rubber band from my wrist an threw my hair up. Because of the awful high winds, my hair was blowing around in every direction, meaning that my hair probably looked awful.

On my unnecessary walk to the coffee shop, I saw a help wanted sign in front of this art building. It's pretty much just a place where people go to paint and sculpt, they take classes and whatnot there. I remembered the company because it was run by my high school best friend. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Or RED for short.

"Screw my coworkers," I mumbled to myself as I walked into the art studio. The place was big, tall ceilings, the painted brick walls were all covered in murals, doodles, signatures, canvases, some had sculpted pieces sticking out of them. Like a hand reaching out, or a fake light switch. That one was the best. I walked to the front desk and saw a heap of red hair scrummaging through a box, "Rachel?"

She kept looking, "Sorry, we're closed today, it's the owners birthday and they wanted a day off." She waved her hand.

"RED, you're the owner and your birthday's in March." I smiled and took of my glasses, realizing that I won't need them, and put them in my pocket. Big pockets really are a blessing.

She finally looked up to me. Realization crossed her features and she grinned, "Annabeth! Gosh, it's been so long!" She came around the counter to give me a hug and I obliged happily. "What're you doing here?" She grinned.

I smiled back, "Rachel, I live in New York."

She swatted my arm, "No, you doof, I meant, what are you doing here. Like in my art studio."

I shrugged, "I like you better than my coworkers."

She frowned and went back to rummaging through her box, "What did they do this time?"

I sat down on the stool behind her counter, "Ah, just the usual. You know 'get me this ridiculous coffee order by noon or I'm going to threaten to cut your pay even though I have no power to do so'." I said, waving my hands for exaggeration.

"That sucks," She said, "But you're welcome here anytime." She smiled, her bright grassy green eyes shining.

"What's the matter here, RED," I said, "You're never closed."

Rachel sighed, "My dad found out and he's threatening to close us down." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rachel's dad is rich. Real rich. He wants that for Rachel, too. Though that's never going to happen because Rachel is not that kinda kid. She doesn't want the attention for stuff she didn't do. She became an artist in high school and by senior year she knew that she wanted to open her own studio in New York, but her dad wouldn't have it. He wanted her to go to college. Become the CEO of some big company or just a stupid trophy wife to some doctor. Rachel wasn't having it so she opened it anyway, without telling her dad. And for years, she managed to keep it a secret, until now, I guess.

"Don't worry," I said. "Once I become the worlds most famous and amazing architect, I'll build you the most amazing art studio that ever existed and you'll be making more money than your father." I smiled. What I didn't tell her was that I already had started working on the designs for her building, and it was looking really cool.

She stopped rummaging completely and looked at me, "I love and appreciate you more than words can describe." I laughed and she came and gave me a hug. The second one today. "So, what's new with you girlie?" She asked as she continued her frequent rummaging, "Any drama, a new boyfriend, have you killed any coworkers yet?" She prodded.

I laughed with no humor, "No drama, no boyfriend, and as much as I want to, I haven't killed my bosses yet."

She looked up at me, "No boyfriend?"

I groaned, "Rachel. You sound like Silena."

She smiled, "You're so cold Annabeth."

I coughed, "What?"

"No, not like that," She said, "You haven't got one mean bone in your body. Except for the time you punched Travis and Conner in the third grade for looking up your skirt," I nodded. "But that's beside the point. You're cold in the sense that you need warmth. A person to make you smile everyday and to hug you all the time because hugs are the best."

"You don't have a boyfriend." I said.

She looked at me, "I don't want one. Besides, I have painting and the studio and with Silena being my roommate, I have enough to handle," She pointed at me with a dirty paintbrush, "But you. You are lonely and only have coffee runs to keep you company."

"I am not lonely," I huffed. "I have to go, Rachel, but I'll text you."

"Bring our your inner artist, Chase, and paint your future. Preferably with a hot guy." She called.

I laughed and turned, "Goodbye Rachel."

"Goodbye, Annabeth."

OoOoOoO

The bell above the door dinged as I made my way into the small coffee shop that I had become accustomed to, the smell of ground coffee beans and morning donuts filled my lungs, the quiet early morning chatter that adorned the customers felt like a mantra of calming base in my ears, soothing my senses until the stress of my snobby coworkers were no more a problem. I breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling of contentment, knowing that I was later going to be prodded for being so late with their coffees. I could always say that I was in a street fight.

I pulled the note of the ridiculous coffee orders from my pocket and walked to the counter. An old woman with a cane and a stutter was ordering an unusually long coffee drink and I had to wait behind her. I tapped my foot on the carpeted floors, which I thought was a poor design decision. If someone spills their drink, the carpets done for good. I found myself critiquing the rest of the shop, what with the arches of the ceiling and the mantle above the fireplace, how stupid it was to put a giant plant that hangs in front of the open fire, just asking to light up in flames.

"Um, excuse me?" A deep voice came from behind the counter and I turned. The barista was wearily staring at me and I realized that the stuttering woman had left with her obscure coffee drink. "Are you in line?" His deep voice brought me back and I walked forward, my long list of orders in my hand.

"Um," I said looking at the list, "Here, I'll just give you this." I handed him the list and he looked at it for a long time before smiling kindly at me. And that's when it hit me. This guy is my neighbor. My new neighbor. No, not Mrs. Dodds, the cranky old lady in 16, no. It's the super-hot-'you wanna show me around?'-neighbor-guy.

He chuckled, his deep voice seemingly louder than the other occupants of the cafe, "This is quite an order you have here."

I sighed, "It's for my coworkers. It's kinda my job to get them coffee."

He smirked, "Me too." I stared at him for a few seconds before he said something again, "Can I get a name?"

"Huh?"

"For the order." He pointed to the paper.

I nodded and cursed myself for the cluelessness, "Oh, yeah. My name is Annabeth."

He smiled warmly, "Nice to meet you Annabeth, I'm Percy. And your order will be ready in about three minutes."

I held up my hand, "Wait, could you actually add something to that list."

He nodded, "Of course."

"Just a black coffee please."

He smiled and I walked to a table in the corner, one that wasn't surrounded by people. My heels clicked the tile portion of the floor and I was suddenly grateful that I would be sitting down; my feet were killing me. I brought out my phone to check emails, see if my father has any sudden interest in my life or if I have gotten fired already. It's bound to happen at some point. The getting fired one, my dad will never care.

"You're drinks," Percy was smiling sweetly when he handed me three drinks.

I smiled warmly to him, trying not to freak out when our fingers brushed because I'm not in high school anymore no matter how insane I feel next to this guy, "Thank you, Percy."

He winked and I died, "I guess I'll see you later then, Annabeth."

For a second, I was disgusted and appalled, then I realized that we were neighbors and we'd probably being seeing each other everyday from now on, especially with these frequent coffee runs, "Yeah, I guess I will."

He smiled once more, lingering for a bit before nodding and turning to go back to the cash register. I picked up the drinks and started walking out. I checked each cup for my black coffee, cause I like the intensity of it, the way it dulls my senses to the point where I can't even hear my annoying coworkers, and I almost dropped all three drinks when I saw what was written on mine.

Seven digits.

Percy's phone number.

OoOoOoO

I don't really know why I did it.

I was feeling bold so wrote my number on her cup. Which could be a big mistake cause she could be a serial killer or a murderer. Which would be even worse because she's my neighbor.

Annabeth.

Two names combined in one to create the best name. God, I'm insane. I just met the girl that morning. Had a chat, flirted, which probably came off as creepy. I mean she more than likely had a boyfriend. I, on the other hand, have no luck with the female population of the planet.

Okay, that was dramatic, but you get what I mean, right?

Anyway, after I finish my long shift at the cafe, I got the job because my friend Piper own the place, where I had lots of interesting encounters. Like the old woman with a cane and a stutter who didn't truly understand what a Frappuccino is and what it tastes like specifically. Seriously, she wanted me to describe every flavor. Then there was the guy who kept dropping his wallet and couldn't read the menu because he forgot his glasses. It was all forgotten when she walked in with her ridiculous order. And from that moment, the day was a little less awful.

I wondered what her favorite color was. Or what flavored ice cream she preferred. I found myself wondering which parent she got her eyes from. The grey storms she passes as eyes. Then I kinda freaked cause I just met the girl. And gave her my number. I never though I could be so cliché and brave at the same time.

Anyway, after I had finished my shift, I took a bus back to the apartment building. Since I had just moved in, I didn't have a car. It was still all the way in Virginia at my moms house, to be delivered sometime in March. It was October. The bus paid 2.30 for a ticket so if I paid that fee everyday until March, I'd be paying a lot of money.

I have to admit, New York was amazing. The hustle and bustle made everything go fast, I enjoyed that in contrast to my slower view in Virginia. Though, I did miss my mom, I was glad to be away. I recently graduated college, just a small university in my hometown, I majored in Marine Biology and I was looking for jobs at that time. So far, there were no takers.

Let me set this straight, my apartment is small. One bed, one bath, half a kitchen where you couldn't have the fridge open while you're standing or else your body will be chopped in half by the door and the counter, and a living room that can hold one couch and a tv, but you'd have to hug your knees so that you don't knock them. The best part is the balcony. It's on the wall in the living room and it overlooks everything. The entire view and it's amazing. It has enough room for a coffee table and two chairs and then a section of space to stand. I haven't yet closed it.

{For those wondering, the fire escape is in the window in my bedroom. I close that because I don't want creeps climbing in through my window and on my bed while I'm sleeping. If you tried to get in through the balcony, you'd have to get a latter that goes up eight floors. Just saying.}

Arriving to the building, I walked in and smiled to the receptionist, his name was Steve, and to the security monitor, his name is Argus. I clicked the button eight when someone yelled, "Wait! I'm going up, too." I pressed the open door button, my mother always taught me to be civil to strangers, and waited for the person to get on.

It was Annabeth, she rushed in, her hair flying about, she barely saw me before she turned to press the eight button only to see that it had already been clicked. She sighed and turned, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Oh, Percy. Hi," She actually smiled and my stomach did flips.

It's weird seeing someone's face after you've been picturing it all day. Like, I remember what she looked like and all that, but it felt fuzzy. And then she was there, standing in the elevator as we head up. Her hair was messier than I thought, the wind must've gotten to her, then I wondered how bad my hair must've looked. Her glasses were folded on the front of her blouse, carrying the v-neck part of it down further, making me blush a deep red. She was holding a file of papers, none of which were probably hers to work through, her shirt was untucked, shown for a long day of work and an uncomfortable uniform. She had lost her shoes when she came in, wiggling her red painted toes on the probably cold tile floors.

I smiled, "Hi."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and I found myself wanting to do the same. Tuck a piece of her hair, not mine, "Strange coincidence, huh?"

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah."

Very awkward silence filled the air, making the tense atmosphere unbearable. Annabeth coughed and somehow lost control of her papers, spilling them everywhere. I kneeled down automatically and helped picking them up, stacking them straight and handing them back. Annabeth smiled shyly and I saw the ghost of a blush on her cheek, which made me blush slightly and look away. "Um-" The elevator doors opened and cut me off, I let her go first and she nodded. Realizing that we were going the same way, I started talking, "So, uh, what do you do?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples, "I work as a secretary at an architectural firm. I wanted to be an architect when I get older, so I'm one step there."

I chuckled lightly, "That's one way to put it," Crap, that was kinda rude, "Uh, sorry."

She laughed slightly, "You're fine."

I opened the door to my apartment, "So were still on for you showing me around New York?" I said.

She smiled, "It's a date."

I blinked, "Yeah. It is."

Little did we know that exactly two years later we had a date. The date of our wedding, actually.

OoOoOoO

A/N/ holy shit this sucked. The ending was awful. I needed to get this out like tonight, but I had so much more to write so I just improvised.

I have a question. Should I

A) write long one shots like this but have them come out like once a week

Or

B) have lots of one shots that are shorter but I write like three in a week

??? Let me know! Don't forget to review!!

-Leigh


	6. Annabeth Chase and her Lies

Chapter 6: the one where she lies

OoOoOoO

"Keep my body busy so my head might just forget what my heart knows." Lauren Aquilina.

OoOoOoO

Annabeth Chase was a liar.

And a good one at that.

She was like a con artist of lying. And only Percy Jackson could see through her.

He saw the fake smiles, the way she always said that she was fine. How she said that no, she didn't like him like that. And no, she didn't want to be his girlfriend or even his friend for that matter.

See, Percy had been in love with his grey-eyed neighbor since he could remember. The way she laughed loudly and didn't have a care in the world. How she held his hand when she was scared, yet wouldn't admit it because she was very prideful.

But little did Percy know that the pridefulness is what got her to where she was now.

It started out in middle school. Percy asked if he could come over after school, like he always did, for studying. (They had a very hard math test on Thursday and Percy was afraid that he'd need all the help he could get)

Annabeth said no. He asked her why and she said because her parents were taking her out for dinner. She avoided his eye contact and continued to pick at her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Percy frowned but didn't press. This was only one day. He didn't think much of it.

Then suddenly, he did think a lot of it when it became weeks where he wasn't at Annabeth's house.

He wanted to confront her about it, but she never seemed to have the time for him anymore.

High school was only worse.

While Percy was worrying about swim tryouts and even harder math tests, Annabeth was starting to get worn down.

Percy noticed almost immediately when he saw her for the first time after the three month long summer break where she never made any sort of effort to talk to him. She was covered in bruises. Black eyes, thick blackish purple marks all over her wrists. He asked her about it and she said she was mugged. Her eyes glistening with tears.

People gave her pity. Teachers set up counseling dates. She cried almost everyday and people never dared to ask what those mean muggers did.

But Percy saw through it. He saw the uneasiness in her eyes. The way she glanced at each person after she finished saying her speech about being mugged. He noticed that this was the second time she majorly lied to his face.

One day in the library, he pulled her aside and they stood in the aisle of nonfiction books about wars. She was hugging her books tight and not maintaining eye contact and Percy thought he was going to cry. He was losing grip of his bestfriend. He asked her what really happened and as if a switch was flipped, she stared directly in his eyes, the sea green orbs like breaking glass, brimming with tears, her grey eyes widened at the sight of his brokenness but she adjusted her shoulders and said in a tight voice, "I was mugged, Percy." Her eyes said it all.

She was lying. Majorly.

Percy gave up. He didn't want to, but Annabeth pushed herself away from him. The bruises faded and so did their friendship. He got on the swim team and she joined cheer. Greeting everyone with fake preppy-ness and an even faker smile. Percy did give up, yes, but this was because Annabeth gave up first. In middle school. When he asked to come over to her house.

In sophomore year, it got a bit worse. And it also got a bit better.

Though, Percy and Annabeth didn't talk much anymore, they weren't strangers and they weren't enemies, this was okay with Percy. He had other friends and so did she but she still lied.

She lied right up until the moment her dad died.

The police said it was from alcohol poisoning.

Percy wanted to confront Annabeth. He wanted to talk to her about it over hot chocolate while a Disney movie played in the background just like when they were younger. He never got that chance.

But they did start seeing each other more. While he was alive, Fredrick Chase would always pick up Annabeth after school. But when he died, Annabeth had to walk home and so did Percy. So they walked together.

The first day it was in silence, but the second, Percy ached for contact so he asked her about cheer. She put on a wonderfully fake smile, her eyes breaking, and started going on about routines and gossip and backstabbing flyers and footballs games. She talked as though everything was normal. As though her father didn't die a few days before. As though she wasn't lying straight to his face.

She asked him about swimming for a chance one day and he smiled, genuinely. After Annabeth decided to shut him out he joined the one thing that could make him happy. Of course, he didn't tell her this, but before he could really say anything, she was sobbing. He stopped walking and embraced her in a hug. She gripped him firmly, like he was her life source. She held onto his shirt, gripping it in her hands as if he was going to blow away if he didn't. Annabeth shoved her face into his chest and sobbed loudly. Her voices breaking as she did.

Percy felt like crying, too.

But instead he held her tight, whispering words in her ear for comfort and shoving his face in the crook of her neck. She smelled like lemons but Percy tried not to get distracted.

But Percy didn't know he would find out later that Annabeth wasn't crying over her dead father, she was crying about what he did when he was alive and how it haunted her dreams, forcing them to nightmares.

Percy remembered holding Annabeth for a while and after she stopped crying she kissed him. On the lips and Percy exploded but not really because the kiss was a lie and he could feel it on her lips.

But he kissed her back and pretended he didn't notice. His heart breaking as the kiss did. They walked back to their houses without so much as a word.

The next day was the worst day of Percy's life, besides the wedding but that hasn't happened yet.

Percy showed up, feeling glum and tired and slightly dead inside though he didn't really care because he had a mighty hard math test first period and tried really hard not to let his emotions stop him from acing it.

Percy remembers the sinking feeling as he saw Annabeth walk into school. Her hair in a high ponytail, for cheer of course, and a fake smile crinkling at the corners of her eyes.

He couldn't help but look at the lips he kissed the day before. The lips he thought he would never kiss again. She wore her cheer uniform, they had a game that day, but even though it was super revealing that was not why Percy stared.

He looked because attached to Annabeth's side, hooking a meaty arm around her waist was Luke Castellan. Percy never had a reason to hate him but he did now.

Annabeth also had a black eye, but hey, she was just mugged again, right? Nope, this time the lie was that she fell down the stairs.

Percy rolled his eyes when he overheard her say that.

She didn't walk home with him after school.

Percy tried to understand the thoughts that might run through Annabeth's head and he frequently dosed off in class by just the mere thought of it. He could never wrap himself around who really was Annabeth Chase.

Suddenly, while he was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music through his ear buds he got the feeling.

The feeling that tore a piece of his soul from him and killed it.

His heart felt heavy like lead, he thought he was having a heart attack but then he calmed. But not really. He felt like crying and screaming all at once because _why did Annabeth have to be so awful_.

Percy raced out of his house, his stomach filled with dread, choking back tears he knocked on Annabeth's door. She answered.

She stood in her doorway, a faded Harry Potter shirt falling off her shoulder, exposing her collarbones. Her golden hair tied in a messy ponytail. Deep, dark bags under her eyes. Her mouth open ajar. Shock in her grey eyes.

Percy cleared his throat and felt really stupid for coming over without a reason.

So he kissed her.

It was really stupid, seeing as she had a boyfriend, but he really didn't care because he was mad and agitated and so so frustrated and all he wanted to do was scream and throw things but then she kissed him back.

She dragged him in her house and slammed the door. Percy was shocked. She had a boyfriend.

That didn't stop her from kissing him over and over and he kissed her over and over. Every inch of her body. Without a word being said.

None were needed.

Percy knew this was wrong. She had a boyfriend. He knew that they should sort things out first but he didn't care, not when her breath smelled like strawberries and toothpaste and her hair like lemon. She tasted like strawberries and sugar and he wanted to savor it forever. They were on her couch and then he had her pressed against the wall. He kissed her neck as the scurried up the stairs. They kissed deeper and slower and harder and more passionate as if by connecting lips they could get rid of every negative thing ever. They kissed in the hallway and in her room and on her bed.

They kissed before, during, and after. Percy reveled in her. He hoped to feel in cloud nine all the time. He hoped for happiness and for no lies but that never came because after he went home they never talked about what happened.

The whispered promises, the kisses, oh god, the passionate kisses. They never uttered a word to anyone that they were each others firsts. First everything's.

And after high school, when Percy was in college and he no longer tried to get anything from Annabeth anymore. He watched her in junior and senior year, watched her as she fake smiled her way to the most popular girl. How she stayed with Luke Castellan. How she won prom queen. How she ignored Percy fervently.

So when Percy got a letter sent from Ms. Annabeth Chase, soon to be Mrs. Annabeth Castellan, inviting him to her wedding, he almost didn't go.

But he did. And he sat on her side and watched her step mom cry as he said his vows. He watched her smile that big, wide, toothy, fake smile at Luke Castellan while he admitted his crush on her from second grade. He watched her say her vows. He watched her eyes fill with tears as he said I do. He watched with tears in his eyes and she cried, hard, when the priest asked her if she took his hand in marriage. Her grey eyes breaking, sad, pleading tears streamed down her face and she said I do.

He watched him kiss her passionately. Percy watched as Luke kissed each tear away and he watched him pick her up bridal style and carry her down the aisle.

He didn't watch but he heard her loud, fake laugh ring through the church above the noise of people cheering and laughing. Obviously not seeing what really happened.

Percy left before the reception. After all, he had a massive math test and he couldn't afford to fail. It was his last year of college.

In all honesty, Percy tried to forget Annabeth and how she tore his heart to pieces. How she faked everything. How she cried on her wedding day. How she lied.

Percy tried to forget that he hadn't seen her really smile since that day when they were each other's firsts. He tried to forget.

But he couldn't.

And when he heard word that Annabeth Chase came back in town after divorcing her husband, ending her four year long marriage and sending the bastard to jail for domestic abuse, Percy allowed himself to think of her even though he tried so hard not to.

Percy stayed in his hometown. He became a lawyer, funny enough. He had an apartment close to home so he could visit his mom often. But it was when Annabeth Chase showed up at his doorstep days after he heard the news about her that he realized he should've moved to an unknown island in Indonesia.

Annabeth kisses him then. Just like he did all those years ago to her.

This kiss wasn't angry, though.

It was passionate and fast and hard and it definitely held promise for bigger things later on in the night, but Percy could feel the apology, the love and the utter and absolute truth in the kiss that he let her in instead of kicking her to the curb like he wanted to seconds ago.

Instead of 'I love you's and such exchanges between kisses and as people pulled clothes off each other, they whispered 'im sorry' and 'I forgive you'.

And when Annabeth and Percy sent their wedding invitations, they didn't feel regretful.

When Annabeth said 'I do' for a final time, she meant it, her eyes like glass with tears of adoration and love. Percy kissed her and she laughed, a sound as beautiful as church bells. (He stayed for the reception)

But when he lay on his death bed, staring into the glassy eyes of his old wife, recalling every lie she told, Percy Jackson new she told truth when she said 'I love you' for the last time.

The ghost of a smile lay on his face as he entered death's cold hands.

OoOoOoO

 **A/N/ to clear things up a bit: Annabeth was abused by her drunk dad so she couldn't realy trust anyone and when she kissed Percy she was like. Well shit. And realized how vulnerable it made her so she hit up Like and was like ' date me. So they did and then Annabeth banged Percy but then she was like 'shithsithsithsithishit' and then she was like welp gotta cut dat boi outta my life and she did. Then she realized how abusive Luke was and cut Percy completely out then they got married, much to Annabeth's displeasure, but she didn't say. Nothing to nobody except she accidentally let it slip to her college buddy who's named Thalia Grace and then Thalia told the cops.**

 **Annie was cleared so she went back home and thought 'gotta clean this shit up' and went to Percy's house to explain and hopefully become friends again. But then, oh god, when she saw him there with his cute little shocked expression and his five o clock shadow and his tired face after a long day at work and his cute shirt that showed his fucking bulging muscles and his wonderfully ruffled hair that Annabeth knew he had been running his fingers through all day, she just jumped him and then banged him and then they got married and he died first.**

 **After they had a tona kids of course.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry that I have been absent, I took a break but I'm back and betta then eva so ya I'm here to stay, please feel free to REVIEW and leaVE SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWSSSS that would help a lot thanks. Luv you guys.**

 **-Leigh**


	7. New Years and Hot Dudes

Chapter 7: the one where she's a nerd and he's not and it's New Years

OoOoOoO

What do you think when somebody says the name 'Annabeth Chase'?

Nothing, because to you, and everybody else at Goode, she doesn't exist.

But, what do you say when somebody mentions Percy Jackson in a conversation?

Why, you freak the frack out because Percy Jackson is, like, the most wonderfully cute, yet undeniably hot, guy that Goode has ever seen.

'Course, I didn't know who he was, exactly. 'Cause I'm Annabeth Chase, the one nobody knows. The one nobody gossips to.

Except for Piper McLean. But she's never brought up Percy in a conversation before.

So can you really blame me for saying something stupid when I meet him for the first time? No? Good, cause this is my story and you can shut up and read it.

Okay, well. It all kinda started one afternoon when I was hiding in my dark closet, using my phones flashlight to read my book. Of course, I had read it only a million times, but rereading it made it that many times more special. My dad banged on the closet door, more like lightly rapped his knuckles, but it scared me all the same. I sighed and but my book mark in its spot and groaned inwardly. I hid in my closet so I wouldn't be interrupted (and also wouldn't have to leave the house) but of course my father knew me best, unfortunately, and figured where I liked to hide. "Annabeth, come on out, sweetheart. Come look at the sun, get fresh air."

I stayed silent, hoping he would just go away and leave me alone. It's not that I don't like my dad, it's just that I don't really have a minute to do something for myself. It's all 'Annabeth, dishes', 'Annabeth, test tomorrow', 'Annabeth, homework', 'Annabeth, interact with people', 'Annabeth, college applications.' And of course, I want to get in a good college, but I also want to live.

My dad sighed from outside the closet door, "You can invite Piper over."

Expertly, I slid open the door with my foot and looked up at my dad, "You know my weakness."

He smiled down at me with his eyes sparkling, "And Piper is your weakness?"

"Of course, she's the only other human, besides you and mom, of course, that I can stand. That's gotta stand for something."

He smiled wider and I knew what he was going to say next, "You're just like your mother."

I stood up and dusted my arms off, holding my book and phone in my hands and still standing somewhat in my closet, I smiled, "That's good. I am her daughter."

He laughed and shook his head, then turned to leave, "Make sure you drink water and don't die. Also don't get arrested."

"Don't count on it."

He shut the door behind him.

I stood in my room, still slightly in my closet and looked around my room for a minute. The sun was peeking through my blinds and blinding me. I put my book on my desk and laid on my bed, turning on my phone and calling Piper.

She answered.

"Come over now." I said, "I will give you food and also my company, 'cause that's cool too."

I hung up.

Without waiting for a response, there wasn't one needed, I knew she was coming over, I sat up in my bed and contemplated my existence.

I had one friend. Piper. And we weren't exactly two peas in a pod. We argued, as most people in a healthy relationship do. She was popular and pretty and smart and nice and everybody liked her but she was my friend. And I liked her most for that.

Mostly, we shared a similarity in how we both can't deal with strangers, and a very immense liking for strawberry ice cream, the smell of lemons and peaches, climbing trees even though we're seniors in high school, but even with all that, we are very different in thousands of different ways.

She has a boyfriend, Jason Grace, captain of the football team, I have never had a boyfriend in my life. Nobody's ever wanted to date me. She's absolutely beautiful. Skinny, but curves. She's popular. I'm not. When was the last time she bailed on a school dance to read a book? Probably never. When was the last time I bailed on a school dance to read a book? I don't know, it happens so often.

But, whatever, you get it. She's my bestfriend but also my complete opposite and I'm a social nerd who doesn't understand how to Human.

I rolled off my bed and exited the sanctuary that is my bedroom to visit the living. It was New Years Eve Eve and I was hoping for a new year to get up the social latter so maybe the end of senior year won't be as sad is it has been.

I walked into the kitchen to find it empty, frowning, I walked to the window in the corner and moved aside the curtain. I rolled my eyes. No cars in the driveway. Just like my parents to leave without saying a thing.

Just then the door opened and I didn't bother to panic because I knew it was Piper. After the time I texted her to come over at two am (because I was bored and craving ice cream and romcoms) and Piper actually picked the lock to my front door, I gave her a key. "'Sup nerd," Piper said as a warm greeting. "Where's the parents?" She said, slipping off her shoes and sliding into the kitchen.

I shrugged, "Not in the house." I paused, then smirked, "Where's the boyfriend?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Hopefully not with another girl."

I laughed, but she wasn't finished. "What have you been doing all day, Ms. Chase?" She asked.

I smiled shyly, "Reading."

"Where?"

"My dark closet."

Piper threw her arms up, "We're taking a walk. Grab your shoes missy. You are going to see sunlight. And hopefully, other living humans."

Grumpily, I put on my sneakers, all the while mumbling, "Don't call me missy."

We head out the door and down the street, walking for a few minutes in silence. Piper spoke, "So..."

"No," I said. "I'm not going to any parties or social gatherings. Nuh uh." I waved my hands.

Pipers shoulders slumped, "But why not? This could be so good for you, Annie!"

I sighed, there was no arguing with this one, "What is it?"

She stepped in front of me and started walking backwards. "It's a New Years party for the seniors. We're gonna have a barbecue and go swimming, it's by the beach, by the way, and all the seniors are invited. That includes you."

I sighed. "I'll come, but I'm wearing a one-piece."

There really was no use arguing.

OoOoOoO

I didn't wear a one-piece. We took too long to go shopping for swim suits, and Piper had to lend me one of hers. Just to my utter disadvantage, Piper only owned bikinis.

You might be wondering, now, why in the world would a group of kids go swimming, in the ocean, in December. We live in San Fransisco, December is 80 degrees.

Anyway.

Piper neglected the fact that every year at these senior parties there is a tradition. A tradition where everyone on the beach at midnight has to kiss someone or they're thrown in the icy water. As you can probably tell, I was very angry with her about this.

(I even threw a few insults and a lamp maybe, but that's between us and totally beside the point)

So I found out, hours before the party and days after I said I'd go, that 1) I would have to wear a bikini and 2) I will have to kiss someone.

Great way to end and start the year, huh?

We were just rolling up to the beach when I freaked the frack out. "Piper, what if people look at me?"

She scoffed, "Let them, girlie! You're hot!"

"No, I'm not," I mumbled, "Can't I just stay in the car and read? Or maybe I will go out there but I'll be wearing my dress and sunglasses and reading."

Piper swatted my arm and put the car in park, "No, Annabeth. This is the best time for you to get out there, make friends, get a boyfriend, maybe. But that doesn't matter, you'll have to kiss someone anyway or I'll throw you off the docks. But, don't sweat it, my antisocial friend, you look great and you are a fantastic person. Just be yourself."

I scoffed. "Yeah, because when I 'be myself', I'm what, sprouting facts every two seconds." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Piper deadpanned. "After that whole speech. All you got was 'be yourself'?"

I threw my hands up, "You said that, though!"

"Yes," she exclaimed, "but I also said a lot of other things. Positive things. So now we are going to go out there. You will take off that dress and show the whole beach your rockin' bod, and we'll have a great time. I'll kiss Jason at midnight and you'll kiss an equally or less than hot guy at midnight."

"Gee, Pipes. Thanks."

She grinned, "Anytime, doofus. Let's go." She opened the drivers door and got out, putting her sunglasses over her face. I looked out the front window, staring off at the fading sun in the horizon. It was beautiful, and the car had a fantastic view; honestly, I wanted to get a good book and a glass of hot chocolate and just relax, but Piper was yelling at me to get my butt out of the car. I sighed, opened the car door and welcomed death.

OoOoOoO

Okay, (don't tell Piper) it wasn't that bad.

The music was a bit too loud (for my taste), but everyone was at least nice. I only caught two idiots staring very intently at me. I glared fiercely back. Most people didn't recognize me. (I mean, I wasn't wearing my glasses and my face is normally hidden in a book, so I could see why).

Piper did end up ditching me and when I found her again she was sopping wet, her mouth bruised, the biggest smile on her face. She said she went to get some air.

"Yeah, air out of Jason's mouth," I said about the matter.

Piper pretended like she didn't hear me.

But anyway, it was pretty decent. And when Piper, Jason, and I were sitting at a picnic table not so far from the volleyball court and admiring our classmates in bathing suits, I still though it wasn't too bad.

"Yeah," Piper said, "I could see why you think that, Anna, but I still strongly think that _he's_ the hottest one." Piper pointed to a dark haired kid who was serving. I admit, he wasn't that back looking, but frankly, I wasn't going to lose this argument.

"Piper, I'm just saying, none of those guys over there have better abs than your boyfriend."

"Yeah, but c'mon, look at Percy, he's just perfect."

"Piper, you have a boyfriend."

Piper swallowed some of her drink that I was sure was spiked. "Yeah, I know. But I'm not saying that I'm about to crush Jason's little blonde heart and jump Percy, all I'm saying is that Percy is a god."

Jason groaned, "Can we talk about anything else please?"

Piper ignored him.

I swirled my water in the plastic solo cup, "Who's this Percy guy anyway?"

Piper gaped, "You don't know him? Have you even heard of him?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "I have. Percy Jackson, he's in my English class. Kinda dull, but he has good marks in everything else."

Piper raised an eyebrow, "You know his GPA, but not the fact that he's captain of the swim team and the most popular kid in school."

Jason frowned, "Pipes, you said I was the most popular kid in school."

"That's because I love you, not because it's true."

I put my hands up and shifted in my chair, "Okay, sorry that I haven't really heard of this Percy guy, but you're, like, my only friend, Pipes, and you've never brought him up so I figured he wasn't all important."

"I'm your friend," Jason said.

"I know, Jason, but we don't gossip about hot guys in my English class."

Piper gasped, "You think he's hot?"

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm taken. You, on the other hand, are not."

"That is true," Jason said, his mind in another land.

I threw my hands up, "Piper, he probably has a girlfriend, right?"

She hummed, "There are rumors."

"I knew it."

"But rumors are rumors. Nothing but mindless nonsense whispered in locker rooms. I know he's single."

"How?"

"Duh," Piper said, "Facebook. His status says he's single."

"Okay, who uses Facebook anymore."

"My mom does," Jason said.

"It doesn't matter, Piper," I said. "There's no use. It's not even a crush. I don't even know him. It's attraction at its finest. Nothing but hormones."

Piper ignored me but rolled her eyes.

"One day, Anniebeth, you will learn."

OoOoOoO

At 11:57, I figured that, no, I wasn't going to find someone to kiss and I wasn't going to allow myself to be thrown in the water, nor was I going to third wheel Jason and Piper, so I head back to the car.

At the last minute, I stole Pipers keys and sat in the drivers seat, waiting for the heater to start working.

I was humming a song that I couldn't figure out the words to as I watched the fireworks in the sky, 11:58, they were early. I saw people rushing around on the beach, some were already making out, some were prowling around, looking for loners to throw off the docks. It was quiet and peaceful in the car.

Though it was quite dark, the way the moon glistened on the water was effervescent and lit up the night.

11:59

There was a knock on the passenger window, thinking it was Piper, I unlocked the car. The person opened the door and got it.

It definitely wasn't Piper.

Percy Jackson grinned at me and held out a hand for me to shake. Awkwardly, I did.

"Um, what are you-"

He kissed me.

12:00

I kissed back.

He pulled away, his eyes wide and gleaming. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted-. But then it was midnight already and I just.. I'm sorry I wasn't really think-"

I kissed him again.

He kissed me back.

I reveled in the feeling (it was my first kiss, though you couldn't pay me enough money to tell Percy that fact) of lips on mine. Moving in perfect sync with each other. As if it were a puzzle piece, fitting wonderfully. (This made me think about enzymes and how they fit perfectly with substrates (but, of course, that's only if the substrate bumps into the active site first) and sometimes the enzymes wouldn't fit with the substrate so you'd have to get a coenzyme to really help it fit flawlessly. I guess that would be the human equivalence of a crappy marriage and counseling or a threesome) I guess that because my mind wandered so far off from what exactly I was doing, my kissing became more sloppy, not that I knew what I was doing in the first place, and Percy pulled away. (He, on the other hand, was a fantastic kisser)

I stared at him in shock and sat back in my seat, looking, but not really seeing, the steering wheel, and contemplating my existence and if it was possible to spontaneously combust on command.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck adorably and it took everything in me not to kiss him again.

My lips tingled like how when your feet fall asleep and it feels like a thousand prickles as you repeatedly slam your toes against the wall. My mind felt numb, as if I was having a massive head rush early in the morning.

It was the New Year, I remembered, trying to distract myself from anything but the handsome devil sitting beside me.

I suddenly realized that no matter how attractive Pipers boyfriend may be, Percy was ten times cuter.

He was blushing, the pink tint very prominent in the light from the moon; he was staring off into space, but looking at his hands. He was wearing a shirt, much to my dismay. (Because earlier he was not and it was wonderful)

He was so mind numbingly cute that I wanted to kiss him forever, wrap him in a blanket and hide him from the world. Then burn every shirt in the world so he'd have to remain shirtless for my benefit. The it hit me that I had actually just kissed this guy. Me. Annabeth Who-Is-That Chase. Annabeth I've-Never-Heard-Of-Her Chase. Annabeth Does-She-Even-Go-Here Chase. Me.

I just kissed Percy Jackson.

And I had the decency to smile about it.

I checked the clock. It was still 12:00. Fireworks were streaming through the air, kids were screaming as they were being thrown into the ocean. People were making out like their life depended on it and I was sitting in awkward silence with the hottest guy on planet earth.

Okay

Okay.

Alright then.

"Uh," Percy chuckled, deep and godly, it was almost unreal. Suddenly, every fictional character I'd ever have a crush on flew out the window. It was just this guy. And only him. God, I already sounded possessive.

"Yeah," I said, equally as awful.

See, my problem is quiet simple: Percy is popular. I am not. So why would Percy freaking Jackson kiss me? Quite simple: so he wouldn't be thrown into the water. It was the truth. The heartbreaking truth.

But it's also the truth that girls like me don't get guys like him.

12:01

"That was fun," I mused.

Percy chuckled, "It was." He took me by surprise. "Wanna do it again," he asked, soft and innocent, as if he was just waiting for me to scream at him to get out of the car.

Instead, of course, I gripped his shirt and crushed my lips on his. (The only use a shirt really is, honestly)

We kissed until the sun came up again, streaming bright, beaming lights of red and pink and dissipating colors of blue and purple admired from the night before. My hair was a wreck, but when is it not?, so was Percy's, but he looked adorable. His shirt was wrinkled everywhere that I scrunched it in my hand, but I didn't really notice that. I noticed how his cheeks were pink, not from the sun, though. I noticed how he fumbled with his fingers as he typed his number in my phone. I noticed how he lingered for a while, obviously dreading having to leave. I noticed how he kissed me deeply before he left, like this was parting for a long time. I noticed the stupid grin on his face, but I wasn't aware of the one on mine. Not until Piper pointed it out.

"-and your lips are all bruised," she had said. "Who the hell was Ms. Chase making out with?"

I didn't answer.

OoOoOoO

(I also noticed how his green eyes lit up as I said my vows and how they became glassy as I slid the ring on his finger. I noticed the flustered blush on his face as he kissed my over and over when the priest said the word. I noticed how he danced sweetly with his mother. And the same, but much more tense, with mine.

I noticed how he didn't stop grinning at me durning the honey moon.

But I didn't notice how he had had a crush on me since the forth grade.)

OoOoOoO

A/N/ this story was a mess of parentheses but who's complaining. (I'm not) sea what I did there. I'm shore you did. Wink wink.

I totally got, like, this entire chapter from a one shot someone posted a while back. Shrug. But props to you for the idea. Don't sue me for using it.

Have a lovely evening my dudes

-Leigh


	8. Princesses and Tea Cups

Chapter 8: She is Cinderella and he's just the guy working the ride

* * *

Just to be clear, Annabeth wasn't told she would have to dress up as Cinderella.

Plus, the whole thing was Piper's fault.

All Annabeth wanted was to get a summer job while she waited for school to start up again. Piper, her college roommate and bestest friend ever, decided that the only summer job for girls who live in California is working at Disneyland.

"It's the most magical place on earth, Annabeth. It'll be the most fun we'll ever have," Piper said one day during a commercial break on t.v., "plus, we'll be going to freaking Disneyland everyday, how fun is that?" Her grin was wide and her eyes were bright.

Annabeth shifted on the couch, she picked up the remote and turned the volume of that Shazam guy down. "Piper, it's Disneyland. The place where little kids go to scream and cry and throw up. It's always crowded, there is a seventy percent chance that we'll be working outside in the blazing sun, and I have never had a good memory of Disneyland." She folded her arms over her chest.

Piper stared at her and rolled her eyes. "Annabeth, Disneyland is, like, the world's largest magnet of bad memories. Seriously, once my dad took Drew, Selina and I during Christmas and we lost Silena for three hours. Turns out she went on the teacups ride about eight times and had a blast while the three of us were looking around for her and it wasted a full day. God, dad was so pissed at her. When we got back to the hotel, Drew and I locked ourselves in the bathroom because we couldn't stand hearing him scream at Selina like that." She shivered. "Horrible."

Annabeth hugged her torso with her arms and folded her legs on the couch, her whole body facing Piper. "That isn't a very shocking story, Pipes, cause your dad's a dickwad." Piper threw a pillow at Annabeth. "Shut your face, it's the truth. Tell me, McLean, how did Selina get lost in the first place?"

Piper played with a loose string from her sweater. "Dad was on a business call and wasn't paying attention and Selina might've walked off when he wasn't looking because he had been on that business call for, like, an hour and we wanted to ride some fucking rides, so Selina just left."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Told you."

Piper picked some popcorn out of the bowl on the coffee table and threw it at Annabeth. She laughed. "Come on, Annie, storytime, tell me some horrible, childhood ruining story about Disneyland."

Annabeth laughed at her friend and ate the popcorn that she caught. "2009, Matterhorn, I'm ten, right? I tell my dad that I really want to ride it, he says that he doesn't want to so he'd wait for me to ride it and after we'd go home. I'm a freaking ten year old, I was scared and my dad wasn't there to hold my hand and the ride was freaking terrifying. So he stayed by the exit line and I rode the ride, yada yada, so I get off the ride, all dizzy and giggling, I expect to at least see my dad there, surprise, surprise-"

"He left you there?" Piper exclaimed, spilling some more popcorn in the process.

Annabeth nodded. "Not only that, though. Cause after about twenty minutes, I realized that he had left, so like the responsible ten year old that I was, I left the park, all alone, and took a shuttle back to the parking lot, I remembered where our car was, cause I knew something like that was going to happen."

"You poor child," Piper whispered.

Annabeth laughed. "That's not even the worst part." Piper's eyes widened. "I found the car, all the way in the back corner, and guess who was waiting inside."

"Your even dickier dad than mine."

"Yes, but also the park ranger and you can only guess what they were doing. Scarred me for life." Annabeth popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth and glanced at the t.v.. How long can someone really go on for about a towel?

Piper stood up with a shocked expression on her face. "Your dad freaked with the park ranger of Disneyland."

Annabeth nodded. Piper flung herself onto Annabeth and stroked her head. "You poor child."

Annabeth laughed. "It's alright, Pipes, I've had about eight years to cope."

Piper sat back down on the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "That must've made you really angry."

"I mean, yeah, but I was more shocked and disgusted, really."

"But you had to've been more angry than you've ever been in your entire life, right?"

Annabeth nodded, not really catching on. "Well, there was that one time that Luke Castellan was freaking the bio teacher in my bed, and that was what? Last week? I'm still pretty pissed about that."

Piper nodded, her eyebrows scrunched, she was staring deeply into her handful of popcorn. "But that's gotta be more frustrating, then say, your best friend in the whole wide world already signing you up for a summer job at Disneyland without your permission first. Also have I told you how sorry I am and how pretty you look today?"

* * *

She didn't want the job, but Annabeth can't say that she didn't really enjoy working at Disneyland.

For the first full month, Annabeth had to work the teacups, the most stressful, yet entertaining ride to man.

Everybody wanted to ride the teacups.

 _Everybody_.

That was stressful.

"No, sorry ma'am, no matter how big of a fan your daughter is of Cinderella, she is too young to go on this ride. And teacups aren't even Cinderella, it's Alice in Wonderland."

"I understand that you just bought your churro, sir, but you can't eat it on the ride. I don't think you want to either."

"Sorry, kid, only four people to a ride, if your little girlfriend wants to ride, she'll have to go with the next group."

"Sir, what the freak, animals cannot go on rides. How the heck did you even get that rat in here?"

(Annabeth was certain the rat was Peter Pettigrew, it's the only explanation of how he got a freaking rat inside Disneyland. They aren't the kind of thing you can just smuggle in.)

So, of course, the first month was stressful, but after a while, Annabeth got the hang of it. And with Piper just across the way, manning the merry-go-round, everything was great.

Until that month was over.

Now July, there was a new section of workers coming into the park, meaning everyone who already worked there would be moved around. This new kid was now taking on the teacups, Piper was all the way at the Indiana Jones ride and Annabeth was stuck in Cinderella's castle still.

As Cinderella.

The last one had to be let go after being caught smoking behind Splash Mountain, so they had to find the next best thing. "Only for a while", they said. "Everything will be great", they said.

Everything was not great.

Annabeth thought that the teacups were stressful? Try wearing a freaking ball gown all hours of the day with sticky kids and their sticky hands wanting pictures and teenage dweebs asking to do stupid poses that may or may not be gang signs. The worst part was the fact that Annabeth was stuck in Cinderella's castle. She had to stay there. It was her 'section' of the park. They didn't want too many princesses or whatever in the same place. So she couldn't even trip her way over to Piper.

Trust, she did trip, the shoes were actually glass and Annabeth could see why Cindy left one on the staircase.

It also didn't help that the new kid working the teacups was actually the most beautiful human being to grace the planet earth.

If Annabeth had to pick one guy to be described as puppy dog cute, but at the same time, ruggedly handsome, she'd choose Jensen Ackles, but god, did this new kid come as a close second.

Percy, she learned his name was, he had a name tag just like Annabeth did. She also learned that he went to UCLA just like Annabeth did, she might've looked him up online after seeing that his last name was Jackson on the ride roster.

After one particularly frustrating day, in which this giant family, probably Greek, rented all of Cinderella's castle for their daughter's eighth birthday. Annabeth wasn't even sure that was possible, but, hey, money can buy you pretty much anything. And the Costas sure were a rich family.

All the kids, they were, like, fifteen, decided that occupying the merry-go-round would be the most fun thing to do over and over again. Annabeth wasn't complaining, this was the perfect time for her to actually talk to this Percy guy. She admits the smallest hint of a crush, but she wants to get to know him first rather than blabbering all about him to Piper.

The girls were the only ones interested in meeting Annabeth, though she caught a few of the boys mutter to each other that 'Cinderella's actually kinda hot', which grossed her out more than anything, but each of the little ladies had already met and talked to Annabeth, asking all sorts of questions she didn't know the answer to.

Annabeth decided that while neither she, nor Percy, were being occupied, she could finally take her shot at figuring out this guy.

She stood facing the giant 'StoryBook Land' sign in the grass and took a breath. 'Here we go', she thought. Then she felt like an idiot as she walked over to him, she was in college, not some stupid school girl with a silly crush, asking him to a dance.

Annabeth played with a loose string on one of her gloves, feeling foolish in her ridiculous giant ball gown. She suddenly felt stupid, what the hell was she going to say? 'Hey, how're the rides going?' No that would seem like a checkup, not flirting.

In her stupid attempts at trying to figure something to say, she didn't see the figure walking towards her, she accidentally also ran into him.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," she apologized, catching her own balance.

She looked up and caught her breath.

Holy mother of Bambi, this guy is hotter up close. His shirt may be a size too tight, not that Annabeth was complaining, come on, his eyes were bright and green and blue and they had specks of gold in them. Messy black fluffy hair, god, she felt like she could just run her fingers through it over and over again forever. His jaw was sharp and so masculine that Annabeth was sure she would cut her finger if she touched it. He was tall, taller than Annabeth was, maybe a whole head taller. He was smiling softly at her and she felt her insides melt, his teeth were perfect and straight, lips, soft and inviting. The trees above them and surrounding them let just the perfect amount of light in through from the sun, making his tan skin shine like copper or gold or whatever. All she knew is that he was damn attractive. Annabeth found herself examining every detail of his beautifulness. (Is that a word? Doesn't matter.)

"Uh.." she said lamely. "Sorry about that, I was just, um-" thirty seconds of courage, Annie, "-going over to talk to you, actually. Sorry I bumped into you, I wasn't looking where I was going." She stuck out her hand to shake and she had to refrain from letting her fingers twitch and just running away. "Cinderella," she smiled at him.

For a few seconds, he just stood there, eyes sparkling like diamonds, mouth slightly agape. Annabeth thought that she might've accidentally just scared him off, she almost lowered her hand before he reached his up and grasped it, his grip was strong, Annabeth felt her knees go weak. "I'm Percy, well, around here I'm the teacups guy." He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing up and down on his throat. "I guess we had the same idea, princess, I was just about to go talk to you, but obviously, I wasn't watching where I was going either, so I am really sorry about that." His voice was deep and sultry, Annabeth felt like she was swimming in it.

She also felt like she was in love with him.

She smiled at him. God, Annabeth, this is the part where you start up a conversation. "Strange, isn't it?"

He looked up at her. Damnit, it's not fair for someone to be that attractive.

"The park being so empty. It's nice, though,"she added, "not having a bunch of kids actually in a line to get a picture or something."

Percy nodded, realizing he hadn't let go of her hand, he dropped it. "Uh, yeah. Super weird just standing around." The silence afterward made Annabeth want to jump into the Storybook Land Canal and let her dress sink her to the bottom, of course, the water was probably two feet deep, if anything. "Do you wanna, um, get a churro or something. I heard they're pretty good."

She smiled at him and just about melted at his awkwardness, not that hers was any better, she said, "Of course, this dress is actually a lot hotter than it looks."

And the fact that it was mid-July did not help.

Actually, it was July eleventh, one day before Annabeth's birthday, she remembered.

Okay, so the only problem with getting a 'churro or something' was that in order to do that, they'd have to _leave_ Cinderella's castle and Annabeth wasn't allowed to do that. She was Cinderella.

Also the rest of the park was not closed down for Cressida, the little girl turning eight, so outside of those walls, it was just as insane as anyday. Annabeth considered taking off the dress so kids wouldn't ask for a picture. She felt like a celebrity.

But Annabeth thought, 'Screw it,' and walked with Percy anyway. He even held the door for her, she admits to blushing like an idiot at that. Surprisingly, nobody really cared that Cinderella just came out from her castle to get a bottle of water with one of the park workers, but some pointed and whispered, which was surprisingly quite normal for her.

The silence that fell between Percy and Annabeth was more comforting than awkward and it made Annabeth's stomach turn.

"So, what got you working at DisneyLand?" Percy asked after a while with that deep voice.

Annabeth snorted, not very princess-y but whatever, she thought about arguing with Piper about the whole ordeal and how even though she didn't want the job, she wasn't dreading it in that moment. "My friend signed us both up for the job without telling me and I've been here since the beginning of summer. And to answer the question I know you want to ask, I did not choose the princess, I actually manned the teacups before you came." Her spiel even surprised her.

Percy cringed. "Sorry I took the job from you, that dress does not seem comfortable."

Annabeth shrugged and looked down at the dress. "It's not that bad. But the shoes are literal hell, I mean, they're actually glass and they're actually the worst pair of shoes I've ever worn." She paused for a moment. "What's got you working at DisneyLand?"

He smiled as they walked down the bridge and away from the giant castle. "It was actually a dare from my friend Jason, he worked here when he was in highschool and thought I wouldn't last a week." Annabeth felt his gaze travel to her, but she didn't look up. "Now that I've been here for a while, I get that it's not that bad. Especially today."

Annabeth used everything she could to keep the bright blush from rosing her cheeks, but it was no good because Percy chuckled anyway.

As they walked, Annabeth saw the direction they were heading, she looked at the cashier who was working the small churro stand they were walking to. And bloody hell, would you look at that, seems like Piper McLean got a downgrade job from her usual Indiana Jones ride. Annabeth came to terms that Piper would ruin everything accidentally and she would never get with Percy in the end. She groaned inwardly, why her?, she thought to herself.

Percy smiled at Piper when they got to the stand. "I'd like a churro please."  
Piper grinned like an idiot at Annabeth. "And what would the princess want?"

Annabeth held herself back from ramming the entire cart into Piper. She glared at the girl. "Just a water please."

Piper smirked. "Total is five dollars even, but screw it, you guys work hard enough, it's on me."

Annabeth's eyes widened, she mouthed, 'Piper! What the fuck?'.

Piper just winked at her, Percy turned to face Annabeth with a puzzled expression and she just shrugged.

Agonizingly slow, Piper took out the churro and the water and handed it to them. She sent one more wink to Annabeth before the two walked off, Annabeth practically chugging her water and planning Piper's death.

Percy chuckled. "Did she just-" he said, "did she just _flirt_ with you?"

Annabeth held back from laughing, and with a small smirk on her face, she said, "Really? I didn't notice."

* * *

Piper sure had an earful when they got home.

"He was so cute, Pipes, and you know what? He thought you were flirting with me! God, he probably thinks I'm a grade-a lesbian. And since when did you work the churro stand?" Annabeth yelled to Piper as she ripped off the costume.

Piper chuckled. "Calm down, girl, I could tell he likes you. I was watching you two since he opened the freaking palace doors for you. Oh and did you tell him I'm your soulmate-slash-bestfriend, cause maybe he has some hot friends. Wait, actually, don't ask him about hot friends, I found myself a looker and hot damn, I think he's better than this Percy guy."

"Piper..." Annabeth said, ripping off the gloves and feeling her fingers in the cold apartment air.

"No, no, this actually answers your other question. His name is Jason and he's the most beautiful thing on the planet earth. Anyway, he normally works the churro stand, but today he asked me if we could switch, because he said he had a favour for his friend or whatever. But, Annabeth, he's in my psych class, I didn't know he was even in college until he sat next to me during one of Mr. Boring's lectures. I thought the guy was too beautiful for college, you know those guys, Annabeth?"

Annabeth put a sweatshirt over her head. "Percy studies Marine Biology."

She could feel Piper roll her eyes from across the room. "Yep, you're totally in love with him."

Annabeth scoffed. "No, I am not, now I'm going downstairs to get coffee, do you want some?"

Piper jumped up and ran to her purse in the kitchen, Annabeth followed. "You know I do, Annie, and hey, I need to borrow some cash for, y'know, gas because I totally shouldn't've paid for your stupid water, anyway, I want my usual, I'll be here when you get back, don't die or get raped or whatever." Piper kissed Annabeth's cheek and disappeared into the living room.

Annabeth chuckled at her friends antics and pocketed the cash, she left the apartment and head downstairs to the on-campus cafe that was connected to the dorm rooms.

Annabeth didn't even have to glance at the menu to know what she was going to order, she had been there many time, late nights full of eye bags and lots of studying, or early mornings, after all that studying or before a test. She pulled the money from her pocket and waited behind a tall blonde kid ordering a latte.

When he was finished it was her turn and she walked up to the counter and smiled at the barista. "Two black coffees please."

A low whistle came from behind her. "Plain black coffee, princess. That's a little intense."

Annabeth blushed then freaked out on the inside because 'why am I blushing o my god'. It was the undeniable sound of Percy's deep voice. She turned towards him and smiled. "I like my coffee intense, especially after a long day of being a princess, it's stressful work, you know." She decided to play along.

"Uh, yeah, that'll be four dollars and ninety cents," the cashier said skeptically.

Annabeth handed him the five dollars. "I don't need any change." She smiled at him.

A shade of pink tinted his cheeks and he shoved the bill into the register. "Uh, your drink'll be ready in a minute. Oh, and I, uh," he swallowed nervously, "need your name?"

"It's Piper," Annabeth said, remembering how much Piper loves having her name on the cup.

He smiled at her, his cheeks going red now. "Um, okay, thank you."

Annabeth smiled brightly at him. "Have a nice day."

She left the line and went to sit down at a table by the window, looking out at the students who were unlucky enough to have extra classes over the summer. After a few minutes and not hearing her name be called, someone sat down in front of her. It was Percy.

He smiled at her. "Piper, huh? You know, you never did tell me your name-"

"Oh, Piper's not my name," she corrected, feeling a blush on her cheeks. "That's my roommates name. She just like to see her name on the cup."

He grinned at her. "That's nice of you."

She shrugged. "I don't even know why I did it, Piper is dead to me," she joked. Then cringed because 'wow what a horrible joke Annabeth you actually suck'.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Oh? What did she do?"

Annabeth sighed. "You know the girl at the churro stand? That's Piper and she wasn't trying to flirt with all those winks, she was trying to embarass me, or trying to communicate telepathically, I can never tell."

Percy laughed. "You know what's funny? I asked Jason, who normally works that churro stand, you remember, my friend who dared me to get the job-" Annabeth nodded "-I told him to switch places with someone at the park so I could possibly take the cute princess out and he couldn't embarrass me. Also, he's, like, head over heels for Piper."

Annabeth laughed at the irony. "I think Piper feels the same."

She was also trying to ignore the fact that he totally called her the cute princess and planned to ask her for churros beforehand.

"Uh, Piper!" The barista called for the drinks.

Annabeth stood. "That's me."

She walked to her drinks and smiled at the clumsy barista who blushed and disappeared. She picked up the two drinks and walked back over to Percy. "I, uh, should get going, Piper's going to call a missing person's report if I'm not up there soon."

Percy smiled at her. "I never did catch your name."

She felt her insides flutter. "Annabeth Chase."

LINE BREAK REMINDER  
She didn't get Percy's number, but the dopey barista totally gave her his.

Though, she didn't plan on calling him.

Another guy was clouding her thoughts.

* * *

(And our little fairy tale ends the way they always do, a happily ever after. Percy did end up Annabeth's prince charming, and Piper totally scored with Jason.

So yeah, they all lived happily ever after.

Except for the barista.

He died alone.)

* * *

 **A/N:/ sorry for the bad ending, but i really wanted to get this out so i could start on my next oneshot because I AM SO EXCITED FOR IT YOU HAVE NO IDEA its gonna be so cute. (and hint hint wink wink it's not percabeth woowowow)**

 **I hope you liked this, the idea came to me while I was sleeping and I actually woke up from my dream at like two am and started writing this so i wouldn't forget.**

 **Also if you;ve been reading my other story, Sixth Period Study Hall, I uploaded another chapter today if you wanna check that outtt**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **ALSO PM ME SUGGESTIONS FOR ONE SHOTS AND ILL MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

 **-leigh**


	9. Absolute Plot Twist

Chapter 9: the one where the unpopular girl gets asked out by the most popular guy.

(WARNING, THIS IS NOT PERCABETH NEITHER IS IT CANON SO BEWARE I GUESS)

OoOoOoO

Reyna was freaking out.

Like, more than when she got an A on her AP calculus test, but less than when she was accepted into Cornell for business administration, because, come on, he's just a boy.

But not really because he's _the_ boy.

The boy Reyna swore to herself she would never fall for, but she honestly couldn't help herself.

She promised herself once she started her senior year, she would never, ever, let boys distract her from the ultimate goal: education.

Reyna had known that she wanted to major in business administration ever since she first walked into her dad's giant office on 'take your kid to work day' when she was in middle school. Okay, so she didn't know about business administration back then, but she knew that she wanted a big office and the absolute and utter authority to command and yell at people. Reyna had always known that she was a natural born leader. And being the CEO of some huge company is definitely a big leader move.

And because of this promise she made with herself, because let's face it, Annabeth was not going to promise off boys. Annabeth was Reyna's best friend ever, they both shared an equally immaculate desire for knowledge and power. If someone would rule the world one day, it would be one of them. And not even days after Reyna told Annabeth about her 'no boys, only school' rule, Percy Jackson asked out the blondie and there was no way she was going to turn that down. Especially since she had had a crush on the swimmer since kindergarten.

Reyna can admit, they were cute, and she was happy for Annabeth, but Reyna wasn't going to jump on the next boy who so much as laid their eyes on her because she wanted 'cute' with someone.

No, Reyna stuck with her rule and she would be so close to getting to the end of the year if only _he_ didn't have to come around.

And out of all the boys that could've asked her on a date, why did it have to be the most stunningly attractive one?

So, the author presumes that this is where Reyna is now. Standing at her locker exactly four minutes after school has ended and staring up at Jason Grace as he speaks the words: "Do you, uh-" nervous chuckle that makes her knees go weak "-maybe wanna catch a bite to eat later, maybe seven?" He grinned down at her, his eyes full of nervousness. His hand was rubbing his neck self consciously and Reyna couldn't help herself when she just said:

"Of course."

She would hate herself for that later.

His uneasy grin faded and a relieved smile replaced it, he dropped his hands to his side, all nerves gone. "So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

Reyna felt like someone was controlling her body because she definitely didn't mean it when she said, "Yeah, seven works."

Then he walked off, leaving Reyna contemplating whether or not someone was controlling her mind using telepathic machinery in the supply closet she was standing across from, forcing her to agree to a _date_ with Jason-freaking-Grace.

Reyna breathed. She could just cancel. No, that would be mean and he looked so hopeful when she said yes.

Reyna opened her locker and put her books inside, taking out her backpack and checking her phone, she has to talk with Annabeth about this.

Reyna sent a quick text to her best friend saying she was coming to her car now and she would meet her there. Then she pocketed the phone and closed the locker, walking towards the front doors and through the semi-empty hallways.

She really didn't know why she said yes. Reyna had never been on a date before. In fact, she had never had a boyfriend.

And what was up with Jason asking her out? It's not like he's the type of guy to talk to her. She was that nerdy, sorta scary girl who has good grades and he was the hot popular guy who could have anyone, so why her?

"So I heard Jason Grace asked you out." A voice said behind her. Reyna turned, standing there was Thalia Grace (no relation to Jason) clad in heavy eyeliner and black on top of black, Reyna definitely knew Thalia, she really isn't the kind of girl you don't notice.

(Rumor was that Thalia had been kicked out of her old school for throwing a desk at the principal when he didn't let her run for class president because she wasn't a good 'role model'. Reyna totally has mad respect for the girl if the rumor is even true.)

"How did you know?" Reyna asked, narrowing her eyes. He had only asked her out, what, four minutes ago.

Thalia shrugged. "News like that travels fast, Ramirez."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Last name basis, are we, Grace?"

Thalia chuckled and smirked. "You're not too shabby, Reyna." She paused. "Did you say yes?"

Reyna furrowed her eyebrows, why did Thalia care? "Yeah, he's picking me up at seven."

"Have you ever been on a date?" Thalia asked, fastening the straps on her bag.

Reyna frowned. "No."

"Do you have any idea what you need to do to get ready for your date?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I can help if you want," Thalia said as Reyna began to walk away. "I'm not the worst when it comes to this, trust me."

"Thalia-"

"Just let me help you, Reyna." Thalia said, "Promise I won't make you look absolutely ridiculous." She smiled.

Reyna smiled at her. "I would actually like that, Thalia, thank you."

Thalia smirked. "My place, five 'o clock, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"Hold the fuck up," she said. "Jason Grace, like captain of the football team, blonde, popular, totally adorable, Jason Grace."

"Yup."

"He asked you out?"

"I honestly don't understand why that's so hard for you to understand, Annabeth. I am a beautiful individual and I think that it is totally normal and reasonable thing for Jason to ask me out."

She frowned. "I'm not saying you're not ugly-wait a damn second, did you say yes? Oh my god, Reyna, are you breaking your code? Is Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano going on a date?"

Reyna laughed. "Don't say my first name, Annie, and yes, I am going on a date."

"Yeah, you're not calling me Annie."

Reyna smiled at her best friend. They were sitting in Annabeth's car waiting at a red light in an intersection on their way home from school.

"Oh, and at five I'm going to Thalia Grace's house and she's going to help me get ready."

"Wait, Thalia as in 'threw the desk at principal because of equality rights' Thalia or is there another one I'm forgetting?"

Reyna shook her head. "Nope, that's the one, but come on, Beth, do you really think that she actually did that?"

"One, don't call me Beth, my name is Annabeth-"

"Actually your name is Annalise Elizabeth Chase." Reyna smirked.

"We don't speak of that, Percy doesn't know yet and I intend to keep it that way." She laughed, "You interrupted me. Two! Yes, of course I think she threw the desk and I hope she did because it sounds pretty badass."

Reyna laughed with her friend, the red light turned green and Reyna rolled down her window, feeling the cold wind on her face, relaxing her. "Do you wanna come? To Thalia's, I mean. Help me get ready for my date?"

Annabeth groaned. "I can't, girlie. I gotta date with Percy and now I feel like one of those shit-eating friends who bail on their friends to be with their boyfriends, but if you want me there, I will cancel in a flash, just one phone call and a very confused Percy and I'm there-"

"Annabeth, shut up, you are going on your date, and I'll go on mine. I'll be fine and I'll text you about it once it's over."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, plus there is no way you'd even be able to convince Percy to cancel the date. If you came with me to Thalia's, you know he'd be there too."

She smiled. "He is a big ol' dope like that."

"And he's totally head over heels in love with you."

She smiled brighter. "That's good, because I am totally head over heels in love with him and I want the same for you and Jason or whoever you end up with-"

"Shut up, Annie! I'm not falling in love anytime soon."

"My name is Annabeth!"

"Technically, it's really not."

"Don't make me throw a desk at you, Ramirez."

Laughter bubbled in her chest and Reyna never felt happier.

* * *

Reyna showed up to Thalia's house at quarter five, early, but she was too excited that she couldn't wait.

She parked her dad's car next to the curb and shoved her phone in her pockets, practically bouncing to the door. She rang the doorbell and waited until it swung open, Thalia answered, eating an apple and frowning. "It's not five yet."

Reyna shrugged. "It's close enough, is it?"

Thalia nodded, sinking her teeth into her apple and allowing Reyna in. Before, the excitement clouded her mind, but now that she had a chance to breathe, Reyna noticed how beautiful Thalia's house really is. It was large, that was for sure. Probably a mansion, and Reyna wasn't as architecturally advanced as some people are, but she knew that Annabeth would drool at the sight of the arched ceilings and marble floors that seemed very fun to slide on in socks…

"So," Thalia said. "Have you thought about what you are going to wear yet?"

Reyna spun around and saw Thalia walking through a large doorway into what seemed to be the kitchen, quickly, she followed. "Not really, I thought that's what you invited me over for."

Thalia threw her apple into the trash and leaned against the counter. She shrugged. "I guess, um, do you at least have an idea or something?"

Reyna frowned. "Something casual, I guess. I'm not wearing a dress, though," she said pointedly.

Thalia chuckled. "Good, cause I don't have any. C'mon, I'll show you what I got."

Thalia led Reyna up the stairs and she found herself getting kind of nervous. Today she was doing a lot of things she never really expected to see herself doing. She said yes to a date with Jason and is allowing a practical stranger dress her for said date.

"Here we are," Thalia said, opening the door to her room.

Her bedroom was what you would think it would look like. Band posters permanently stuck to the wall, her bed had blankets of all different shape and size and none of the pillows matched. Her desk was shoved in the corner and it had a laptop sitting on it. There was a bulletin board with tons of pictures tacked to it and what seemed to be a letter informing Thalia of her expulsion from her previous school. It seemed she did throw a desk, Reyna reminded herself to text Annabeth that later.

"It's not much," Thalia said, "but I like it."

Reyna smiled at her. "I think it's cool." She really did. It showed how she definitely wasn't someone to go flaunting all her money around.

Thalia's face lit up by the compliment, a small blush rising on her cheeks. Quickly, the girl turned to the closet and pulled the two doors open, revealing the biggest closet Reyna had ever seen. She came closer and saw a rack that Thalia had put CDs on, and Reyna snorted thinking that her mom would go on and on about how her purses would look so great right there.

Thalia sure did have every type of clothing imaginable. From her regular, everyday grunge, to more proper outfits that looked like something you would wear to church. Thalia snorted from behind Reyna. "Yeah, my mom likes to take me to a ton of different dinner parties with her work friends and some of them are really formal. I, of course, hate them with my entire being, but I love my mom, so it's tolerable."

Reyna smiled at Thalia. "Let's do this."

* * *

Since Reyna so kindly put it so many times, she didn't wear a dress because they are uncomfortable and impractical.

She ended up wearing a pair of dark baggy jeans and a cream coloured sweater. Thalia gave her one french braid that fell on her shoulder and Reyna totally felt like Elsa.

Then it was time for makeup. The worst part.

Thalia sat Reyna down in her spinny desk chair while world-famous makeup artist Thalia Grace sat on top of her desk to do the said makeup.

Reyna wasn't really complaining, she was actually having a bit of fun and was sort of disappointed to have to leave. Though the butterflies dancing in her stomach told her that she couldn't wait here forever.

Though as soon as Thalia pulled out the eyeliner pencil, leaning down and sticking her tongue out in concentration, but not actually touching the girls face, Reyna was sure of something. "You don't know what you're doing, do you?"

Thalia shook her head. "No, I know what I'm doing, just, y'know, trying to get this precise. It's gonna take some time, just be patient."

Reyna narrowed her eyes at her and Thalia let her hand fall into her lap. "Don't lie, Grace."

Thalia frowned. "I'm not lying, I know how to put on eyeliner, just not on other people."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Why did you even attempt to do it if you don't know how?"

Thalia was looking her lap and Reyna started to fear that she had upset her somehow. "I, uh," she said, "you know what? Just forget it, you're probably going to be late anyway."

Thalia stood up and started to put her stuff away. Reyna sat in the chair, dumbfound. "Thalia, I'm sorry if I said anythin-"

"You didn't say anything." Thalia had her back to Reyna and she was angrily putting her stuff away. "You are fine."

Reyna nodded. "Yes, but you are not."

Thalia chuckled bitterly. "I'm never fine, Ramirez."

Reyna rolled her eyes. She said, "Thalia, can you please just tell me why you're so upset?"

Thalia had her hand on the doorknob, but when Reyna spoke, she froze. Reyna could see her shoulders tense and watch as her frame moved as she took a deep breath. "Jason Grace."

"What's wrong with him?" Reyna asked calmly, hoping Thalia won't start yelling again.

"He's a dick."

"He's not a dick-"

Thalia turned around and faced Reyna, eyes blazing. "Yes he is."

Reyna folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate, will you, Thalia. Tell me, why is Jason Grace a dick."

"Because it was a dare!" Thalia yelled.

"What was a dare?" Reyna whispered, slowly catching on.

Thalia shouted, "Jason was dared to ask you out, you think he's really going to take you onna date? The idiots on the football team just wanted to see who'd be the first to break you, Reyna. You. Are. A. Game to them."

Reyna took a deep breath. "It was all a joke?" she breathed.

"All of it."

Reyna glowered fiercely at Thalia. "Then why did you wait until now to tell me? You could've said something in the hallway-"

"I was scared," Thalia shouted back.

"Scared of what?" Reyna yelled, confused. "How in the world could you be scared to warn me that my little sad heart would be broken?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Thalia said.

"So much for that." Reyna ran a hand through her hair. "Why, Thalia? Why did you let me go on thinking it was all good? Why did you allow me to think that it was real? To laugh at me? To make fun of me, to give the football team just another reason to-"

"NO!" Thalia screamed. "I don't want to laugh at you, I just felt bad-"

"You brought me here because you pity me?" Reyna breathed.

"You don't understand, Reyna. You never will," Thalia spat.

"Why do you care, Thalia?" She yelled, "Since when have you cared about anything at all-"

"SINCE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU," Thalia yelled back.

Reyna froze.

"Yeah, go ahead and tell everyone. Let them all know I'm some crazy psycho lesbian." Thalia began to leave.

Reyna stood in the middle of the room, frozen in her place.

Quickly, she came back to reality and ran out of the room and down the hall after Thalia. Reyna spotted her on the bottom step of the stairs. "Wait, Thalia, please-" She ran down the stairs and Thalia watched until she was right in front of her.

Reyna, a little too forcefully, grabbed Thalia's face and smashed her lips on hers. For a few seconds, Thalia didn't respond, and Reyna pulled away, shamefully, "I'm sorry, I just really-"

Thalia didn't let her finish. She grabbed Reyna by the shoulders and kissed her, their mouths moving in sync with each others. Thalia held her hands on Reyna's waist and Reyna threw her arms around the girls neck.

After a few moments, Reyna pulled away slightly, breathing hard, she mumbled, her lips so close to Thalia's she was practically murmuring in her mouth, "I'm glad you helped me pick out my outfit."

Thalia chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

 **A/N:/ WOWIE HARRY POTTER.**

 **Sorry, but s/o to you if you know where that's from,**

 **Anyway**

 **DID ANYONE SEE THAT PLOT TWIST COMING O MY WOWWWW.**

 **Yeah sorry Orange Pens and Messy Hands, this has nothing to do with Chiron lol. That would be real nasty.**

 **Anyway**

 **Did you liiiiiiike it? Sorry for making jason a dick it was for the story. This was the first noncanon relationship story i think i've ever written wow. Cause it's normally my otp Percabeth but this was fun to experiment with!**

 **We'll be back with percabeth soon for those of you who have missed it.**

 **{I HAVE A QUESTION! I am going to ask all my active stories this but I JUST GOT A LAPTOP hell yeah, anyway, because i am that type of person, I want to name it, rn it doesn't have a gender, but it's temporary name is Nevillle because Longbottom is my favorite guy. Anyway, tell me what it's name should be in the reviews lol. I'll tell you next chapter which name I chose!}**

 **Anyway, have a lovely day everyone and don't ask someone out as a dare, that shit hurts.**

 **Love you, bye!**


	10. Math Puns

Chapter 10: The one where she's not a slut, just misunderstood and where he misunderstands her (requested by Guest)

( _this chapter's warning is that there are a lot of sexual 'activities' mentioned so if that's gross to you or you're like really young, don't read this. Please. Just a fair warning, y'know. Reader discretion is advised.)_

 _This is in Percy's pov btw_

 _Also fun fact I listened to hello by adele while writing this. hello frOM THE OTHER SIII_ _ **IIII**_ _IIDE. Okay yeah im done heres the chapter._

OoOoOoO

" _Do no harm but take no shit._ "

Annabeth Chase is a slut.

She's a whore.

A hoe.

A female player.

A tramp, scarlet woman, hussy, unpaid for prostitute.

She slept around.

All the way around.

Some people gossiped about a few drunken mistakes that lead to her making out with some girls at parties, but I am who I am and I have never been to a party that Annabeth had been invited to.

I'm pretty sure someone started a rumor that she sometimes paid other people to have sex with her.

Though, those are just rumors. Whispers passed in a bustling hallway, overheard and sent on to someone else and somehow made it to Nico who told me.

I didn't believe it, because how could someone ever hate themselves that much, but he had hard hitting proof, apparently.

"Listen, Annabeth told Drew who told someone who told some other people who told Juniper who told Grover who told me," he points to himself, "and now I'm telling you, so believe it. Annabeth Chase pays people to bang her," Nico says and leans back in the crappy chairs they throw in the lunchroom and call it a day.

I roll my eyes and pick up my sandwich, taking a bite and cringing, then throwing it down because school lunches always taste like someone picked it out of the trash then put it on my tray and patted me on the back. So, disgusting, is what I'm trying to say. "Whatever Annabeth decides to do with her, ahem, _body_ doesn't concern me and it definitely doesn't concern you, Nico."

Nico raises his eyebrows, a grin spreading on his lips. "You like her don't you? Nasty, man. She'll give you AIDS by looking in your direction." He cringes, but continues smiling then steals one of my fries.

Annabeth may be popular in the bedroom, but she's also freaking hot. Like too hot to be humanly possible. I'm serious. She has golden hair that's long and wavy, it goes down to her waist and past that if she straightens it, but I don't really think she would do that often because it's a shit ton of hair. She has long legs and an athletic, yet petite figure. Being the, ahem, player she is, she always wears clothes that best show off her endless curves and continues to be the reason I'm failing chemistry. She has copper skin and her smile is bright and friendly, like she's actually a nice person who doesn't play with everyone's feelings 24/7. She's insanely smart, not to toot my own horn, but I am top in our class and she's right below me. Ha, I wish. Let's pretend I didn't just say that.

Anyway, she seems like your regular boring Californian surfer bitch, but no, because she has grey eyes that somehow makes up for everything.

Seriously, those eyes are terrifying. They hold a violent storm in them and when she glares at you? You don't have time to run, just get on your knees and start praying.

Piper always says, "No! I think her eyes are unique, they make her special. Plus, they're really pretty, you know, when she isn't glaring daggers into your soul."

Of course, Annabeth Chase can't be normal and have normal eyes or a normal, totally not painful, amount of beauty in her features. She's like an angel sent from heaven above to tell us low-life humans that we're not doing humanity right and I'm fucking done with it.

She's a kid. A highschooler and people are treated her like she's a goddess.

"She's Goode's Regina George," Leo would say, though I don't know what that means.

I just did not sign up for this. I mean, I don't even know Annabeth, I had never talked to her before, yet she's all anyone ever talks about. 'Look, Annabeth's wearing that shirt today, she looks great!', 'Who do you think Miss Perfect's gonna hook up with this week? My votes' on Castellan.', 'Do you think if I killed myself, I could be reincarnated as Annabeth Chase?'.

Okay, that last one was a bit of an exaggeration, but you get the point.

"What the fuck, Nico?" I say to him finally. "I don't 'like' Annabeth, she's a slut. You can't 'like' one of those. They were put on this earth to fuck around with people, not to be in healthy relationships."

Nico raises his eyebrows into his hairline. "So, you'd date her if she wasn't a slut."

I shrug, my eyes sweeping the cafeteria to see if I could spot the devil. "Everyone would date her if she wasn't a slut, Nico, have you seen her face."

Nico scoffs. "Of course I've seen her face, who do you think I am? Helen Keller?"

I make a face at him. "She's the only blind person you could think of, huh?"

Nico jumps to defense. "There's that one guy! Uh, the singer with the really deep voice. Johnny Cash? No, uh, Billy Joel, no, Lynyrd Skynyrd-"

"Dude, just stop."

"You know who it is, don't you?"

"Stevie Wonder, you emo."

"So close."

"No, actually, you said Johnny Cash."

"And?"

"Nevermind." I take a drink from my water and watch as Nico's eyes look behind me, his shit-eating grin slowly dropping from his face, and his eyes filling with fear.

Slowly, I turn in my seat to see none other than Annabeth Chase walking into the room, her confidence rolling in waves to the back of the room and back again. She squares her shoulders and then she made eye contact. Like, with me.

Her fucking grey eyes that are so beautiful and famous and wonderful and so annoying light up and she smiles. Like, at me. Then she starts walking. To me. To me and Nico and potentially my grave. Wait, no, I meant my death bed. She smiles at me when she gets to the table, flashing her bright teeth and some of her hair falls in her face. If I was a total douche looking to get laid, I would maybe tuck it behind her ears, because apparently that's something girls like.

Truth is, I've never had a girlfriend.

Really, I'm an eighteen year old senior in highschool and I haven't had a first kiss yet. How comforting that this is the first technical girl I talk mom, Rachel, and Piper don't count.

"Can I sit here?" she asks sweetly, her voice like a church choir singing, it's absolutely revolting.

I smile, though it feels more like I'm gritting my teeth, probably because that's what I am doing. "All these seats are taken. Sorry."

I am not sorry.

And it is the truth. Our friends were just a little late.

Maybe I feel a little sorry. Especially when the smile falls from her frustratingly beautiful face. She looks genuinely disappointed.

Nico grins up at her. "What he meant was that Leo can sit on the ground. Or in the trash, so please, Miss Chase, sit."

He's pushing it.

I glare at Nico and he simply shrugs.

Annabeth, of course, chooses the seat directly next to mine and pulls it particularly close so our arms are brushing and even though it's January, we're both not wearing sweaters because it's warm in the cafeteria and I can feel her skin on mine.

She flips her hair over her shoulder and I catch a whiff of whatever perfume she's wearing, or maybe she just naturally smells sweet like candy and bitter like lemons because that wouldn't be much of a surprise, she's fucking perfect anyway.

Annabeth flashes her absurdly beautiful smile at me, her white teeth proof of an awkward braces stage only a few years back. I almost snort and the memory. People avoided her like the plague in middle school and now here she is, Miss Absolutely and Utterly Beautiful, perfect in every single fucking way. "So Percy, right?" She asks, and god, hearing her say my name made me want to melt on a puddle on the ground, but it also made me want to throw up. I figure that neither seem like a plausible thing to do in this situation, so I just nod, taking another drink from my bottle of water and praying that the others get here soon. "I was wondering if you were free on Tuesday after school?"

I swallow my water and make eye contact with Nico, he's just as bewildered as I am. I can actually see real fear in his dead eyes. I cough, pretending I swallowed my water wrong. "Um, yeah. I think." Real fucking smooth, Jackson.

Annabeth's smile actually brightens, her eyes twinkling. It kinda reminds me of Dumbledore, the way that dude's eyes twinkle. God, I am so a man. "Cool," she says. "Because, I really need someone to help me with my math, I'm getting kind of confused this quarter and I know that you're really good with numbers, so do you think that you could possibly tutor me? After school on Tuesday?"

Nico shoots me a wink out of the corner of my eye.

I want to punch him in the middle of his face.

I nod a little too quickly. "Yeah, sure. I can do that. After school on Tuesday." I ask, "Library?"

She shakes her head a little and for a second I was sure that if she would stop moving, I could count each freckle on her perfectly symmetrical nose. Knowing her, it would probably be an even number. "The chem room. I already asked Mr. Harper and he allowed us to use it."

Why did she have to smile so much, does she not realize what she's doing?

She probably does.

I breath out an awkward laugh and hope to the lord above that the piece of gum I stole from Silena Beauregard last period actually worked. "Cool," I realize I'm just repeating her. "Yeah, of course, that, uh, works for me." I give her a crap smile and she actually grins back.

Feeling my own awkwardness suffocating me, I reach for my water and take a drink. Annabeth gets up to leave, but swiftly bends down to kiss my cheek before walking away.

For a second, I contemplate whether that actually happened or maybe I just day-dreamed it all, that is until Nico burst out laughing, which scared me, made me choke and spit my water out all over him.

"Sorry, man, but you freakin' deserved it."

LINE BREAK REMINDER

Chemistry goes by painfully fast on Tuesday, which just so happens to be my last period.

It obviously doesn't help when she keeps staring at me. Or when she smiles at me. Or when she offers to be my lab partner.

To be completely honest, I don't think things could be anymore ridiculous.

Seriously.

Everyone in the room was staring, mouths open in shock and wonder as _hottie Annabeth Chase goes to sit down in Chem next to loser Percy what's-his-name Jackson._

It's like the beginning of a really bad porno.

The lab is mixing milk with different kinds of lactic acid to see what it does to this strawberry.

Honestly, it's probably nothing.

Annabeth smiles and says she'll get the supplies and I just have to set up. Then she walks away.

To free my mind and soul from any Annabeth related thoughts, I write my name sloppily on the page, immensely hating my handwriting, then the date and whatnot, but really, why do teachers even need this information? Just count how many kids in the class, how many papers, and if a few are missing, take the points from some unlucky dumb bastard.

Thank the gods, no pre-lab questions, but we do have to write a full-on essay on what happened to our strawberry. Fucking fantastic.

Annabeth comes back with a tray of test tubes that have very suspicious looking white liquid in them. She places them down on the table and comes to over to my side to look at the directions. "Okay," she says, reading the instructions, "you have to put one milliliter of lactic acid in the ten milliliters of milk, then put the sucrose in the other milk tube-

I snort. "Milk tube."

"-then, I'll pour the liquids over the strawberries," she pauses, then straightens and smiles at me, "and then we wait."

Carefully, I pour the correct amount of each liquids into the other liquids and hand the tubes to Annabeth, she takes them with a smile and allows our hands to brush and I have to ignore how fucking delicate her hands are, my god. She puts the strawberries in their containers and pours the one tube over on strawberry and same with the other one.

I decide that I want to get this bullshit essay over with and sit down on the stool, I write:

 _After waiting forever for my freaking strawberry to change, all that happened was that it got a little soggy is all. So suck it, Mr. Harper_

I think that this is adequate because it is true, but I did erase the 'suck it' part, feeling as if that may be pushing it a bit. I don't feel worried or anxious or whatever, cause I'm passing this class with flying colors, funnily enough, science is my best subject.

Though, after waiting about five minutes, only getting the same soggy strawberry results, Annabeth huddles over her paper, her hair falling over her shoulder and writing a novel in the small amount of space provided.

Once the bell rings, Mr. Harper yells for us to clean up after ourselves as he leaves, his briefcase safely tucked under his arm while he struggles to put his jacket on. I don't blame him, it is the end of the day and I would love to go home.

But I don't, I turn in my 'essay' and clean up our workstation and silently watch as Annabeth finishes her book and turns it in, picking up her backpack and taking out her math work. I hear thunder shake the old building and almost groan, looks like I'll be running to my car which is on _the other side of the earth_. More like on the other side of the parking lot, but when it's raining here in New York, it rains hard enough to make you feel like you are dripping wet for your entire life.

Annabeth smiles at me for the thousandth time that day, making my stomach to nervous flips. How the bloody hell (excuse my british) am I supposed to teach her math when she's all beautiful and absolutely flawless (except in math apparently)? I don't understand what the universe is asking of me.

She opens the textbook as I get out my pencil. "As long as we lock up after we're done, Mr. Harper is totally okay with us doing this."

I clear my throat and nod. "Cool." I'm already fucking this up. "Um, so, where do you want to, uh, start?"

She giggles slightly and pushes the textbook closer to me so that we both have to lean over it, forcing our chairs and shoulders to touch. "I was thinking elimination first."

Thank god, that was easy. Like, Algebra 1 easy. Now I don't have to think when she's _so close like that making my brain into mush._ Why do all the hot people have to be the ones with the superpowers?

I slowly guide her through the steps of how to do the sample problem like how they did it in the textbook. Then, I give her a few sample problems to do herself.

The rain comes down harshly on the few windows in the room and gives the whole classroom a gloomy, apocalypse, creepy vibe. But we're just here, doing math 'n stuff. Thunder hammers the school and I suddenly feel kinda anxious. This building is as old as life itself and I don't know about dying with Annabeth Chase and having the last thought on my mind be math problems.

Annabeth smiles as she writes down the problem and breaths out a laugh. My chest uncontrollably tightens as she laughs, wanting to hear more of the annoyingly beautiful sound. "What's so funny?" I ask.

She meets my eye. "I just accidentally thought of a really cheesy math pick up line."

I laugh at the thought of it and almost throw up cause _god can she get any more charming and perfect, seriously? Math puns._ "Let's hear it," I say instead.

She adjusts herself in the seat to face me, her hair falling tumbling over her shoulders. "Are you a ninety degree angle? 'Cause you're looking all right."

I laugh, despite myself and thunder shakes the walls around us. I feel as thought the sky is laughing at her joke, too. I snorted. "I got one."

She nods, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Alcohol and calculus don't mix," I say. "Don't drink and derive."

She laughs, but the sky doesn't thunder and I feel offended cause my joke was great. "How about this," she says, she drops her voice low, "There's something about the slope of your," she pauses with a smile, "cosine that drives me to irrational equations."

She laughs as I go red.

"I have a better one," I stutter out, determined to win this one. "The way you can recite pi to forty digits makes my heart swell exponentially."

She laughs again, and I feel as though I won an award. "Percy Jackson, you make my insides all tingly." I hate the way my full name rolls off her tongue because it's so perfect. "If _X_ is the point where two lines meet, let my tangent and yours intersect and repeat."

My heart speeds up. And for a second, I contemplate what I'm doing. I'm telling really inapropriate, but awesome, math puns with none other than Annabeth Chase and she's sort of winning.

"Well," I say. "I plotted you on my graph and you touch _all_ my quadrants."

She giggles and I'm suddenly aware that we were about only a few inches from each others face, I can actually feel her breath on my face. "We'll never be apart but you still call me your x-axis because I'm _always_ horizontal."

"When you're near, I'm not multiplying or subtracting or dividing, I'm just picturing us with no added variables."

"I must be a prime number," she says, her nose bumping mine, "because there's only room for you inside my equation," she breathes out a smile and thunder rumbles off in the distance. "You make my heart beat like the rain, Percy Jackson." I somehow feel like that wasn't just for jokes, the last one.

My mind suddenly blanks and I can't remember my name, but the sky laughs at me and the lights flicker as thunder shakes the building. Being this close to her makes me feel intoxicated, I feel weightless and kinda really stupid. She makes my body tingle all over, and my hands itch, just wanting to touch her. All I want is to kiss her, to press my mouth against hers and call it a day. Because in that moment she wasn't Annabeth Chase, annoyingly hot and absurdly flawless popular, she is just Annabeth, the girl who can write an essay on a soggy strawberry and is surprisingly good at coming up with sexual math innuendos. But I like this Annabeth better.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask lamely as I tuck my pencil in my backpack and stand up, stumbling out of the stool.

She looks up at me, emotion flashing in her eyes and gives me a lame smile. "Sure, yeah. I'd hate to have to walk in the rain."

We lock up the room and I feel as though the thunder sending rackets throughout the building is telling me how I was sort of a wimp, but whatever. Nature can fuck itself.

As the kind gentleman I so obviously am, I offered her my jacket, which she took with a small smile and wrapped herself in. Of course it was way too big for her, the sleeves going past her fingertips, and of course it was the most endearing and wonderful thing I have ever seen.

I lead her in silence as we run to my car, barely missing giant puddles of water, and getting completely soaked in the process. Being outrageously chivalrous, I go to open the passengers door for her when she puts her hand on the handle first, she looks up at me, her eyes filled with amusement. "The jacket was sweet, Percy, but I can open my own door."

I'm aware of the fact that we are so painfully close to one another, and I am also aware of the fact that she is so short. Like a whole head shorter than I am. I place my free hand on her cheek, brushing away the raindrops that laid there. She takes a small step forward and she is pulled flush up against me, not much a part of my body that isn't touching hers.

One of her hands is still on the door handle but I feel it drop to her side. My heart pounds in my chest and I am soaked with water, the rain seemingly falling harder than before. I place my hands on her face, my fingers on her neck, my thumb on her cheek. She blushes and it's totally the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

She whispers to me, barely heard by the pounding rain, in a hoarse voice. "Kiss me."

Gently, and slowly, I lean down, my face inches above hers and I pause, staring into her waiting eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes. Her mouth is ajar and there are raindrops on her eyelashes. For a few moments, I just look at her. Seeing her tempting lips and understanding that this may not be the best decision.

Nico was right.

I do like Annabeth.

And so I give in.

My lips meet hers, the kiss is soft, gentle and so sweet. My eyes shut and I feel her eyelashes on me cheeks as hers flutter closed as well. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies as we kiss, our lips moving together in harmony. Her mouth tastes sweet like sugar and I feel intoxicated, like it's my new drug and I can't get enough.

The whole thing is so beautiful and wonderful and it's a slow kiss, suddenly I am reminded of math jokes and I feel myself smile against her lips. She smiles too and we both pull away.

Her eyes are sparkling and full of amusement. "Percy, I have the highest math grade in my class and I definitely don't need tutoring in elimination."

I chuckle and stare at her in amazement. "Annabeth," I say, liking the feeling of her name on my tongue. "You amaze me more that the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus."

She laughs and I kiss her again because I like doing it. Suddenly, she disappears and I open my eyes. Annabeth had opened the passenger's side door and sat. "Come on, Percy. I need to get home. Tonights a school night."

I grinned at her and made my way to the other side of the car, opening the door and getting in. Just because I like it, I kiss Annabeth for a long time before taking off. Memorizing the way to her house since I had a feeling I'd need the information for the future.

-=-Line break reminder-

Annabeth Chase is not a slut.

She isn't anything words can describe her as.

She may be misunderstood, but trust me when I tell you, she does not pay people to bang her, much to Nico's dismay.

Once we started dating for real, I found out that she was actually a virgin and people just liked the occasionally juicy rumor. I asked her why it didn't bother her when people would say these things. She said it's because one day she'll be all famous and successful and rich with a hot husband (me, of course) and they would be the ones who would see her at the ten year reunion and want to throw up because _hot damn Annabeth Chase is the most amazing person ever and I am a piece of trash for making fun of her in highschool._ At least, that's how she put it.

But when the ten year reunion came around, Annabeth couldn't go because she was busy.

Busy having a child.

My child, actually.

So, uh, wish me luck, I guess. I about to have a child with the worlds most amazing person ever,

Sine-ing out ;)

-Percy Jackson.

-Line break reminder-

 **A/N:/ holy o my wow harry potter.**

 **Sorry.**

 **I love this chapter so much.**

 **Percy's aggressive hatred for Annabeth's flawlessness has me dying.**

 **Also math puns o my god.**

 **Don't forget to review my good fellows!**

 **ALSO!**

 **Feel totally free to request a story, for example this chapter was requested by a Guest, who I hope will read it!**

 **Anyway, have a lovely day you incredibly amazing and attractive people with impeccable personalities.**

 **-Leigh**


End file.
